


[授权翻译] James Eyre

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: mcfassy, James EyreJane Eyre - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Michael Rochester与James Eyre相遇，当两个独立的灵魂在特定的境况中相知，共舞，交融。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [James Eyre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394680) by [nightmare_kisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kisser/pseuds/nightmare_kisser). 



James Eyre 

作者：nightmare_kisser 

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

**Chapter 1: One**

 

他一无是处。至少，一直以来都这么被告知着。他不过是一个被舅妈收养的孤儿，他的舅妈讨厌他对这个世界“活跃”的态度，并且希望让他不要出现在别人的视野里，视他如变了性的灰姑娘。束之高阁，只是没有施以超负荷的劳务，而这一切都只是因为他是个直言不讳的孩子。

 

然而，他也有名字。他们（他的表兄，姑妈，以 “家族的朋友”的身份来拜访但是他不熟悉的陌生人）喜欢叫他东西，手杖或是石头。这使大人暴怒、小孩哭嚷的冒犯对他并不奏效。因为他知道他是谁：James Eyre。

 

他坚守着自己的名字，以便在成长的过程中定义自己。他开始和他的表兄们斗争，受到了惩罚，最后，他的舅妈忍无可忍。她要求他去做点什么。他已经十八岁了，受过很好的教育，而且对于住在这里感到实实在在的厌倦。

 

住在这里确实让他恶心，他还因此生过病。这里的负能量，这里的压抑，以及每一天在他起床时揪住心脏、冷却着肺的，充满敌意的手。所以他决定向她坦诚自己。屋里精致的装饰品围绕着他，让他感觉自己像是瓷器店里的一枚印玺。站在离她几米远的地方，后背因不安而紧绷着。

 

 “我想离开这里，舅妈。如果这能让您高兴，我会这么做的。几年前我就开始有这样的想法，但我知道像您这样的人从来都无法忍受关于逃走的丑闻。”他神色坚定，只是说“丑闻”时泄露了一丝嘲讽。他深吸了一口气，轻轻转过身去，走出了房间。

 

他准备收拾东西，没有感受到舅妈一点点的反对。那一晚，当他把为数不多的必需品放进一个简单的手提箱后，他就朝着大门的方向出发了。 他的离开，没有多余的礼节与寒暄；所有人不过说了句“再见，James”，当他回应的时候甚至没有再瞥他一眼。

 

他的舅妈在门边看见他时，甚至都不肯摸摸他。她只是说：“祝你好运，外甥。”

 

点点头，轻哼了声谢谢，James就走上了背向原来房子的一条小路，再没有回头看一眼。

 

在离他迫切想逃离的房子千里之外的城镇里找一份体面的工作，对于James而言，毫无疑问是个巨大的挑战。他踏遍了各种城镇，找过形形色色的工作，其中的一些工作显然并不适合他，像是——手工锻造？说实话，他怎么能去期待这样的工作，即使只是当个学徒。——然而其他工作的报酬实在无力支付自己想要的体面的生活。

 

更奇怪的是，他也并没有意识到自己正走向一座豪华宅邸。它的主人是位声名远扬的绅士。

当人们问起他的名字和继承权，后者被他含糊地敷衍了，而关于前者，他立即回答道：“夫人，我的名字是James Eyre。我仅拥有智慧和知识，如果您认为它们有用，请求您，让我在这里工作。”

 

获得了进入豪宅的许可后，James被问道是否愿意将自己所学授予一个金发灰眼的小女孩，成为她的家庭教师，并在各方面督促她。这时他还什么都没有多想。小女孩名叫Jennifer，是个法国女孩，就和James所想的那样甜美可爱，惹人喜欢。James十分喜欢她。

 

 “告诉我，先生，您知道我的主人吗？他是个脾气很坏的男人，但是我喜欢他。他对我很好，给我买漂亮的裙子，还雇了很多向你和Anne-Marie女士一样的好人。”在James到Rochester庄园还不到一个月的时候，这个十一岁的小女孩用法语对他这样说着。

 

他笑着拍拍她的肩膀，让她好重新集中注意力上课。他试着教她英语和数学，还有其他常识性的东西。当小姑娘用羊皮纸练习用英语书写法语句子时，James轻柔地用法语回答她先前的问题，“不知道，我对你的主人一无所知。我从来没有见过他，我在他离开的这一个月才来到这里。我只是听说过他的举止，嗯，还有背景的传闻。他听起来是一个很有名望的人。”

 

Jennifer笑了，她的笑声就像银铃一样。就在这时Anne-Marie进来了，转了转眼睛，微微一笑。“你的功课怎么样了？”她问道， 一边用软布擦拭着屋子里积灰的各式木制和玻璃摆件。

 

 “不错。Jennifer是个很聪明的姑娘，她英语学得很快。”他用法语问身旁的金发姑娘，“你愿意告诉我们可爱的朋友今天学了什么吗？”

 

 “噢！”Jennifer开朗地答应道，视线从一堆纸张中移开，抬起头来冲女仆微笑着。她操着浓厚的法国口音，夹杂一点混乱的语法，用英语慢慢：“Eyre先生教了我怎么念圣经上常见的诗。书上说，‘耶和华是我的光，是救恩，我还畏惧什么呢？耶和华是我姓名的保障，我还畏惧谁呢？’”

 

 “啊，我知道这个，圣歌第27章第1节，对吗？”Anne问道。她看向James以寻求答案。

James点点头：“是的，你说对了。我认为这样充满勇气的诗篇教给她再好不过。在我离家的时候，勇气是唯一伴随我的东西。”他诚实地回答道，然后Anne也点了点头，温和地笑着。

 

 “我十分了解这一点，亲爱的。谢谢你教给她这些。Rochester先生并不是一个非常虔诚的信徒，至少我们看来不是，所以我很高兴这姑娘能有一些信仰。”她一边说着，在完成了书房的打扫工作之后就出去了。

 

James重新用法语和Jennifer交谈起来，布置了一个新的翻译作业，然后告诉她要出去一下，但马上就会回来。

 

当他出去时，James没有去找Anne-Marie问她一些他非常想要知道的事情，因为他清楚Anne也没有答案。所以，他给自己拿了些茶，也给Jennifer拿了一些。当他回去时，Jennifer已经差不多正确地翻译出了那些句子，也结束了今天的英语课。

 

有一个问题困扰着他。Jennifer在望向窗外时小声用混乱的英语嘟囔， “我希望Rochester先生很快就能回到家。我想又见他了。”（Jennifer的语法错误）这让他困惑不已。

 

James温和地纠正了Jennifer的语法错误，但这个额外的纠正几乎一直浮现在他的脑海里。他非常同意Jennifer的话，尽管他来到这里已经一个月了，却从未见过这座宅邸的主人。James点点头，静静地向她保证他很快便会回来。在这个短暂的谈话结束后，他们便分开了。

 

这位家庭教师若有所思地咬住下唇，退回宽敞的书阁，想要在晚上读点什么新的东西。他尽最大努力不要去细想与那位名声不佳的Michael Rochester先生相关的事情，比如这个男人到底长什么样（James目之所及的地方没有他的画像），以及他的本性和其他一些小事。

 

他清了清嗓子，听着他打开的一本书发出纸页开裂的声音，在初秋暗淡微冷的光亮中开始阅读。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two

“先生，先生！Eyre先生！”Jennifer兴高采烈地叫着，微微跳着，Anne-Marie提醒着她这样以及像是小兔般的蹦蹦跳跳，是不符合淑女气质的。这个女仆微笑着说出这些话， Jennifer咯咯地笑着。

James从睡梦中惊起，他又在图书室打盹儿了。一本书放在他的腿上，这是他这周看的第五本。他的头猛地点了一下，从扶手椅上滑了下来。他感到脖子酸痛，一面伸了个懒腰打了个哈欠一面慵懒地按摩着脖子，感到很迷惑。“冒昧问一句，你为什么这么激动？”

“一个邮差刚刚来过，他说Rochester先生今天就回来了！在他旅途归来的时候我们所有人都要去迎接他。”Anne和善地解释道，领着这个法国姑娘出了图书室，“我们认为应该告诉你，因为你还穿着昨天弄皱了的衣服，在跟主人说话之前可能还需要嚼一点薄荷叶子。”她笑了笑， James也勉强笑了笑，他点点头，用丝带作书签夹好，将书带回他的住处。

James脱掉三层的外套，然后用一些水和古龙香尽量让自己看上去精神些，一边祈祷他还有一点时间能刮刮他残留的胡茬以便显得更得体一些。当他向窗外瞥了一眼，发现一个骑着马的男人正从附近的树林向这边过来，就知道自己只得认命由胡茬长着了。

James换上干净的衣服，飞快地将头发收拾好梳到一侧（他的头发自然卷，所以很快就弹了回去）。他听到楼下发出了喧闹的声音， 为了确保镜中的自己看起来妥当，仓促间他又调整了一下衣领和袖口，然后迅速走出房间。

到了楼下，他竭尽所能地帮着准备各项事务，热茶，给壁炉生火，还有些别的事情。一个厨师请求他来帮忙，James欣然同意了。“您可以帮忙去树林里摘点蘑菇回来吗？我想做些炸蘑菇，Rochester先生喜欢，正好现在的蘑菇长得不错。”这位老妇人说道，James点点头，穿好靴子后便快速跑出厨房，力争在屋主到家之前回来。

James在树林里漫步，他很想知道他看见的那个小路上的人为什么没有被迎进屋。他透过树凝视着外面，并不确定他看到的是谁。难道那个男人不是Rochester先生，是另外的什么人吗？

James耸耸肩，继续他的找蘑菇游戏。他打量着他看到的蘑菇，有三朵可食用的白蘑菇平平地长在树干上，七朵不可食用的黑色蘑菇长在林间的平地上，然后——啊，那里，有四朵他正需要找的美味的棕色蘑菇。他采下这些蘑菇，捆成一束，但是当他又发现了两朵长在地面上布满苔藓的树枝上的蘑菇时，他毫无防备地被马嘶声吓了一跳。

James的眼睛朝声音的来源聚焦。一个男人骑着他的骏马正向他小跑过来，正当James试图闪避时，马向后闪了闪来躲开他，只是惯性的力量太厉害了，马倒在了地上，它的主人也被马的后腿压住了。

“啊，十分抱歉，先生，真的很对不起！我来帮你——”James说着，一边向骑手移动，这时马儿也翻过身，站了起来。它在周围绕了几圈，然后就向着大宅的方向走去。

摔下来的骑手嘟囔着，挥开了James的手。他的帽子歪了， James对半遮半掩的人的身份皱了皱眉。他看着那令人赞叹的连鬓胡和一撮小胡子，还有浮现出痛苦的龇着牙、有着坚硬线条的薄唇，露出一排整齐的牙齿。“退后，我不需要你的帮助。”这个男人一边站起来一边说，James感到失望，并且受到了冒犯，不过脸上没有表现出来。

“对不起，原谅我想要弥补刚才的过失。”James反驳道，而又根据他的示意后退一步，理了理夹克下的背心。

男人又嘟囔了两句，整理了一下自己的仪表，他背靠着树干坐下，从他裤子和衣摆上拂去凝结的泥土。因为腿疼，他倒吸冷气地嘶了一声。“如果你真想要弥补，请友善地把我的马牵回来。你把它吓坏了，现在它可能会认为在我需要的时候回来是个好主意。”

“哦，啊好的，我会的。”James小声说，实际上并不擅长对付马。它们很高大，太大了，有着巨大的肺，从鼻孔里呼吸出灼热的空气，还有大嘴里坚硬的牙齿。他重重地吞了口唾沫，向那牲口走去。它惊跳了一下，然后恬着脑袋，用蹄子刨着地。它的眼睛警惕地盯着James，眼白与棕色的虹膜和瞳孔的对比非常明显。“嘘，嘘，放松点，放松。”James哆嗦着说，他知道那陌生人就在他后面认真地盯着他。

“拜托，他又不会咬你。把缰绳拽住，然后把它牵过来就行了。”陌生人嘲笑地说，James能想象那人因自己胆小的表现而扶着帽子边缘翻了个白眼的样子，也可能是在摇头。但是他现在该如何应付眼前的事情？马儿真是…太吓人了。

James 僵硬地点点头，迈开犹豫的步子，抓住悬挂在粗大的马脖子上还摇晃着的皮革缰绳，然后开始走，希望能让他拽得动这牲口。这确实奏效了，James转头看着在自己后面跛着脚，摔了以后正在尝试着走路的男人，他正看着他的马，而不是自己。

“我得谢谢你，即使你似乎就和这不会说话的动物一样没用。”男人评论道，James发出一声被噎住的声音。

“我请求你的原谅！”James气急败坏地说，那男人却得意地笑了。

“我不过是在开玩笑，孩子，别当真啊。”男人哼笑一声，尽管腿上有伤，他还是毫不费力地骑上了马，“现在得告别了，我要走了。”

“我必须让你知道，我绝对不是一个小孩！”James退到那男人和马后面嚷道，“我可能比你年轻，但是我是个男人！”

陌生人发出一声嘲笑，转过肩膀，以一种嘲弄的姿势向他摆了摆手背。James怒气冲冲地站在原地，几乎要把手里的蘑菇捏扁。他没有想其他的事，于是又摘了点蘑菇，然后回家。现在的脑子里只剩下一些单字在徘徊。他想着刚才James很高兴见到的那位绅士，他对那人的评价很简单：“哼，真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

*

“这里是他的私人书房，他正和女仆说着话。”一位女仆，Zo?，在James路过的时候这样告诉他。“他一会儿要见你，因为你是宅邸里的新雇员。他理所应当要知道你。”

James点点头。“说得太对了。”他评价道，他不确定事实有多“糟”，很快他就有了答案。

当他走进温暖的书房时，他看见一把椅子的椅背，Jennifer坐在椅子前面的一个带软垫的脚凳上，微笑着用蹩脚的英语展示她的学习成果，James感觉不太好。

当金发姑娘发现他时，她跳起来，跑向他，拉住他的手，将他带到了Rochester先生坐的椅子的对面。James直到坐下才好好大量了Rochester先生，Rochester先生也抬眼看着James，他的手交叉着放在胸前，胳膊搭在扶手上，显得十分优雅。他的脸也没有了帽子和头发的遮挡，完全露了出来，James僵住了，他的整个身体因为恐惧打着寒颤，“terrible”这个词完全可以形容他现在的处境。

就是那个他早上在树林里遇见的从马背上摔下来的男人，而这事自己得负个间接责任。事实上自己还没有提供恰当的帮助的——陌生人，就是Michael Rochester， 那个蠢货，以及宅邸的主人。

不知道Rochester先生是否也能认出自己来，或者有对他还有一点点印象， Rochester先生并没有表现出来。他只是向前微微倾了倾身，抬起一只手来指了指Jennifer。“我听别人说，你现在是她新的监护人和老师。”他说道。

James将堵住他干燥喉咙的东西吞下去，快速地点点头。“是的。她是个行为非常得体的小姑娘，她学东西也很快。”

“他很喜欢我，”Jennifer说，再次开始练习她的英语，即使法国口音依旧很重，“我也喜欢他。他是个好人，Rochester先生，非常好，非常聪明。他就像一个从来没有的哥哥一样。”

Rochester先生朝她抿嘴一笑，并没有闪烁的烛火下被恰好错过。这让James看呆了，这人几乎适合任何笑容，不管这个笑容有多不明显。但是当他继续看James的时候，笑容从他的脸上消失了，他再次靠回椅子里。Rochester先生仍然注视着James，嘴里对Jennifer说：“我的姑娘，天晚了，你要去睡觉吗？我有话想要问问这位新来的先生。”

“好的，Rochester先生！”金发姑娘活泼地回答，一句话又是法语又是英语。她站在土耳其地毯上，轻吻了她的主人的脸颊，小声说“晚安”，然后溜达着走了，裙子上的花边随着她的步伐摇摆着。

现在James和Rochester先生单独呆在一起，他感觉很不舒服。他在自己如坐针毡，整整袖口又拘谨地清清嗓子。他慢慢对上Rochester先生的视线，当他们四目相对，两人都愣住了，James只能看着Rochester先生的眼睛。

“你叫James Eyre，对吗？”

“是的。”

主人点点头，他从椅子旁小桌上的一个木盒子里取出一根烟管。他慵懒地把烟丝装进去点着，一边说着一边吸了一口以确保烟丝燃着。“你…从哪儿来？我听说是Gibson-Reed夫人的庄园。”

“是的。”James回答道，他感觉自己不再那样紧张，只是有一点防备。

“你在那儿过得好吗？”Rochester先生温和地问，目光离开他的烟管，吐出一股烟。

“难道对您而言我在那儿的境况是您必须要知道的事。”James迅速回答道，将两只手互相握住，放在交叉的腿上。

“也许有点过了，但我想要确定你在这儿的待遇比在那里要好得多。对你来说，才出虎口，又入狼穴可不是什么好事，对吗？”他的语调里带着笑，但是脸上没有表现出来。

James一时间绷紧了下巴，后齿紧紧咬在一起。“我想是的。但是我可以很确信得向你保证，比起在舅妈家我在这里过得更好。”

“很好。”Rochester先生简单地点了点头，又看向了一边，他吐出一股烟，然后凝视着跳动的火苗，“如果我和你签合同，你就在这里负责教育Jennifer几年，你没什么意见吧？”

“当然。Jennifer让我感到很开心，你的其余仆人也让我感到如此。薪水对我来说不重要，我挣得的每一分钱都任我处置，所以如果我可以在这里有一份稳定的工作和收入，无论是几个月还是几年我都会同意的。” James回答道，一边好奇地盯着他面前的男人。Michael Rochester并不是一个过分英俊的人，但也不是一个丑得令人难以置信的人。某种程度上他介于两者之间。他有着刀刻颧骨，坚毅的下巴，热情的灰绿色眼睛周围有些细纹，他的身材颀长而瘦，腰细而肩宽。

“正如我想要听到的。”Rochester先生认同道，“那就这样决定了， Jenifer需要教育的年纪里你都要为我工作。”在James对面的绅士吸了一口烟，有一阵短暂的沉默，接着他又打破了沉默：“那告诉我，Eyre先生，你今年多大了？”

“十八岁。”James慢慢回答道，“再过两个月就十九岁了。”

“那你知道我的年龄吗？”他问道，这是个奇怪的问题。

“我猜你可能三十岁出头，”James回答道，“但是考虑你像这样吸烟的话，可能又不到。”  
男人得意地笑了，James在此注意到了那短暂翘起的嘴角。“你猜的不错；我三十二岁了。你认为年龄是很大差距吗？”

“我认为成熟的程度才算是差距。”家庭教师回答道。他很快移开目光，看着壁炉，但也只是一瞬，“它能比出生的时间长短更能说明一个人的年龄。”

“不言而喻的真理，”Rochester先生认同道，“那你是怎么看待外表的呢？”

“对不起，您说什么？”James皱起眉头，调整了一下靠在椅子上的姿势，“这和外表有什么关系？”

Rochester先生继续说下去，就好像James什么都没说过一样：“比如说，你的看上去比十八岁要大，好像二十多岁似的，那这也是就是你的成熟造成的。也许还因为你大体上的外表以及对他人的吸引力以外，比如你的嘴唇，眼睛和眉毛，鼻子，颧骨，还有别的。这些组合成为你的体格，你的外貌。你的衣服也是一样；你的穿衣风格告诉我你有一份上流社会的体面的收入，而从你的衬衣袖口看出你并不是每天都穿着它，只是临时穿上用来显得得体一些。”

“所以您到底想说什么呢，Rochester先生？”年轻人嘲弄道。

“只不过，外表，对于你，似乎起了很大的作用，你似乎让你的遗传成了你的优势。告诉我，在你来这里之前有很多女人拜倒在你脚下或者向你求爱吗？”现在，他确实是在得意的笑着，甚至都没有试着去掩饰，而James很想搞清楚他们是怎么扯到这个话题的，他想换个话题，但是那样做会很粗鲁，所以他只是清了清嗓子。

“没有，基本上没有。我的舅妈不喜欢我，她一直关我禁闭。我在十三岁的时候认识过一个姑娘，但她只是朋友，我们都很小，也不会去考虑那些关系。”James柔声回答。他的视线从放在腿上的手上转移，平静无波。Rochester先生挑挑眉，但是没有对他话语中的强硬做出评价。

“那么，Eyre先生，你认为会有人不仅仅因为钱财而拜倒在我的脚下吗？”Rochester先生慢慢地问，James能感觉到，这是个危险的问题。这让他的胃在肚子里不安地搅动，他深吸了一口气。

"…先生?"

他的窃笑消失了。“大概这是个错误的问题，我来重新表述一下：你觉得我英俊吗，Eyre先生？” 

James能感觉到自己的脸都要烧红了，他很感谢火光的跳动可以让他把脸藏在阴影里。“还可以，Rochester先生。”James差不多诚实地答道。就像他之前想的一样，Rochester先生并不是貌胜潘安，也没有面若修罗。他很耐看，但不完全是“英俊”。他有着独特的美，James试图不过于细想，因为过犹不及。

“还可以。”Rochester先生重复道，他轻笑一声，让James感到很吃惊，因为他从来没有把Michael Rochester和笑联系起来（即便是轻笑）。“这样的话，我想我可以放心地说出我觉得你很有吸引力，James Eyre。你同意吗？”

“我…我不知道。”James有点结巴地说，“我以前从来没有想过我是否有魅力，当然也没想到一个男人会对我这样说。”

Rochester先生完全被逗乐了，透露疲惫的眼神又亮起来，他靠回椅子上，挥挥手说：“这就是我今天晚上想要跟你讨论的东西，Eyre先生。你可以回房间休息了。或者，据Jennifer告诉我的来说，你也许会选择去书阁？”

James站起身，感到一股激流穿过全身，然后说道，“是的，我会选择那。晚安，Rochester先生。”

“我尊敬热情的读者。晚安，Eyre先生。”

这样说着，James几乎是风一样地退出书房。他也不知道为什么觉得好像有人在他的脚趾下点了一堆火。有一股热度席卷他的全身，他不可自拔。那是一种有着冒犯、怒火、尴尬、紧张，以及一种让James有一点心动得近乎是性的悚然感的混合。他将自己沉浸于昨天没看完的那本书里，但又因为一次又一次失去集中的注意力，他最终决定上床睡觉，以及平复每一分钟都在加快的心跳。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Three

James很快发现，Michael Rochester实际上是一个非常主动的人。

James在给Jennifer上课的时候朝窗子外瞥了一眼，发现Rochester先生正在帮着筹备过冬的户外工作，甚至自己亲自上阵砍柴。他似乎很关心自己家的情况，即便他有帮工，也乐意自己去做一些工作。不知是什么原因，James不确定，看着这一切让他觉得有趣。

“他一直是这样吗？”James用法语问Jennifer，他已经是第三天看见Rochester在工作了。

Jennifer朝窗外看去，把一绺头发别在耳后，仰起头说：“哦，是的，他经常这样。Rochester先生很…独立？用这个词形容他恰当吗？”

James轻笑着点点头：“在这种情况下，我想是的。他看起来确实是这样：事必躬亲。不过这不是什么坏事，而且相当值得称赞。”他想着自己大概也应该更加独立一些，但是对一个有工作的十八岁青年来说，还有什么叫做更独立的呢？他自己工作赚钱，也没有结婚，那还需要什么呢？

他们课程结束后的一个小时（今天开始得晚，他们从午饭后一直学到晚饭），James如往常一般，回到图书室进行晚间阅读。他随便从后面的架子上挑了一本书，然后大致地翻了一下。仅是站着读上一两句，James就被那一两个扣人心弦的散句吸引了。于是，在他最中意的靠着图书室壁炉的扶手椅上坐下，把书放在腿上。（Rochester大宅里有很多壁炉，James认为它们温暖舒适）。

James还没有读完两章，就有人过来陪他了。当有人手里拿着书，选择了他对面的位置坐下时，他试着不去抬起头。当那人清嗓子的时候James认出了他的声音，他尽力不让自己的心脏跳出胸膛。当那人开口的时候他尽力控制住用舌头舔舔干燥的嘴唇开口说话的冲动。“晚上好，Eyre先生。”那人向他打招呼。

James的三次努力都前功尽弃，他抬头看着对方，心跳加快，开口回答道：“你也是，晚上好，Rochester先生。”

年长的男人冲James手中的书点点头：“你在看什么？”

James不自信能控制好自己的语调，就向男人展示了一下书的封面，Rochester先生点点头，微不可见地笑了一下。

“啊，那是我最喜欢的书之一。我希望你也喜欢它。”Rochester先生评论道，举起他自己的书，“这本书不是很出色，但上一次我看的时候精神状态不是很好，现在再看看可能也不错。”

“我认为阅读的时候不需要有什么特定的精神状态；只要书写得好或者是在极其安静的环境中阅读，每一本书都会显示出它真实的面貌，然后由读者来判断是否喜欢看它。”James回答，选择低头看书而不是看他面前的男人。

“是这样吗？”Rochester先生沉思着，把他的书放在了一边。“嗯，这样说的话，再读一遍于我来说也许也是无意义的。第一遍看的时候我确实不太喜欢。”

“为什么？很枯燥吗？”James立马问道，这时正好他读到了一页他不怎么关心的内容，便翻过去了。

“不，因为关于性的描写太多了。”Rochester先生说起这个就好像是在谈论天气，但是他的话让James脸红了。

James用手捂着嘴轻轻咳嗽了一声。“那么，我以后会避免拿到它的。”

“你不喜欢浪漫小说吗，Eyre先生？”Rochester先生问，James几乎能听到他语气中的戏弄，都不用抬头确认他的脸上是否有戏弄的表情。

“我更喜欢推理和悬疑小说。”家庭教师用一种他希望不是很尴尬的语气回答，“我也不反感偶尔读冒险小说。但凡和英雄，反派，热点行动相关的，我都喜欢看。”

“是因为你自己的生活不够刺激，是吗？”Rochester问，当James从书中移开视线，他看到Rochester先生挑起一边的眉毛，眼中闪烁着微光。但James想那不过是闪烁的火光的映射罢了。

James冷静地点点头，不再提出异议。毕竟他说的是对的。他回答道：“从某种意义上来说，是这样的。没有人的生活是完全无趣的，但我的确也在别人虚构的生活中感受到了心跳。我经常会想，‘在沙漠里被强盗打劫是什么样的，也许在跟踪给他们后发现，他们的行为只是一种宗教狂热呢？’受书本的启发，这些其实很可能发生。我想去探索未知的旅程，想经历非常规的东西，也太想体验和我现在的生活截然不同的事情。”

“那你可真是个梦想家。”Rochester先生说，并没有表现出支持或反对，所以James安心地点头。

“某些方面来说是的。”James思索着低语，“但我也没有极端到成为一个空想家。相反，我知道我的极限，也清楚地认识现实。但是人还可以想象，不是吗？”

“当然可以。”Rochester先生认同道，嘴角再度浮现出一抹微笑。他站起身，放下那本他本就不在意的书，手指慵懒地掠过书脊，寻找着什么。他掂起脚，取下书架上方的一本书。在被发现自己的凝视之前James转移了视线。“受这段谈话启发，我想我应该读一读我最爱的冒险小说。”

“可以让我看看是什么书这样特别，竟取得了‘Rochester先生的最爱’的头衔吗？”James问道，把自己读书放在了一边，示意了一下Rochester先生手边的书。

“当然。”Rochester先生答应道，马上把书递给了James。

“这是…”James惊讶地张开嘴，嘴唇勾勒出一个微笑。他抬头还回这本书，说：“我也喜欢这本书，最喜欢的之一。”

“真的？”Rochester先生沉思着说，James又重新看着自己的书了。

毫无预警地，James感觉到耳边的响动，有人离他非常近。当他抬头看的时候，他脸上的浅笑退去。他呼吸急止，发现这个较他年长的男人越过书，径直向他的私人空间靠近。

“那么，你为什么喜欢呢？你和我喜欢同样的一本书，这实在是太有趣了。”

现在James纵使满腹经纶，也无法从中挑出合适的话来。所以他吞咽了一下，慢慢靠在椅子上，注视着保持原来姿势的Rochester，正等着自己的回答。感谢幸运之神，他没有结巴地说出了答案：“主角的形象在每一个挑战中渐渐成长而丰满。我欣赏作者在描绘了许多故事的同时，即使这些故事可能会使得角色的形象不够突出，将人物形象和心理描写都处理得相当到位，这一点别的小说都做不到。” James垂下眼看着Rochester先生手中摇晃的书，而Rochester先生的胳膊肘就靠在James的椅子扶手上。“先生，现在你可以让我继续看书了吗？”他尽力用平稳的语调说道。

Michael Rochester是一个尊重别人的人，所以他同意了，离开了James的私人领域，重新回到自己的椅子上，拿起那本他的书，他们共同喜爱的那本。一阵颤栗洗过他的全身，他试图忽略这种感觉，因为对于一个男人有这种感觉显然是完全不合适的，更何况那人是他的雇主。  
他们就这样静静地阅读了两小时，直到Rochester先生回去休息，然后James也去就寝了，顶着Rochester先生的执着的注视溜进卧室关上门。

0o0o0

James被空气中的烟味熏醒了。

他像椰子掉下棕榈树一样滚下床。他立马跳起来，一把扔开被子，然后冲出门，还没拿蜡烛就穿着睡衣匆忙跑到了走廊。

他都不知道他为何还会期望有其他人醒来，大多数人都不像他一样睡眠很浅，也可能是已经被烟熏得昏迷了。但即便如此，James还是冲进了冒着烟的房间，那是Rochester先生的房间。他的炉火还着，他的烟斗放在壁炉旁边的地上，James无助地想是不是因为烟灰没敲干净，才将炉火引到了地毯上。

现在怎么起火已经不重要了，因为James只知道两件事：第一，他必须叫醒他的主人；第二，他得把鼓噪的火焰扑灭。

“Rochester先生！Rochester先生，求你，醒一醒！着火了，着…Michael，快起来！”James喊道，同时将脸盆和旁边的水罐中的水浇在壁炉里，又跑去撕扯下挂在窗前的窗帘，把厚重织物丢在地上盖住火源，疯狂地赤着脚踩它。他的喊声和火烧的噼啪声终于唤醒了另一个人。

Rochester先生在听到有人叫他的名字时就清醒了。他由于吸了烟气而大声嘶哑地咳嗽着，随后马上明白了情况，立刻下了床，来帮助Jennifer的家庭教师。

想要灭火并不是那么轻松。他们一起花费了一些功夫才把火彻底扑灭，即使James在进入Rochester先生的寝室里的这一小段时间里已经做了很多工作。

他们喘息着，在浓烟滚滚而又黑暗的房间里费了不少劲。Rochester先生先恢复过来，转过头看着他身边勇敢的年轻人。他的目光中有什么东西改变了，但是James没有发现，他正在慢慢地从这起事故中恢复。

“你还好吗，先生？”James想要知道。他的气喘吁吁地说着，他的眼睛因为缺乏光线而呈现出黑色。

Rochester先生僵了一下。他走过去点了一支蜡烛举在他们中间，当发觉他们都只穿了薄薄的睡衣时，又都各自后退了一步。Rochester先生清了清嗓子，由于睡眠和烟的刺激发出嘶哑刺耳的声音：“我很好，谢谢你。James，你救了我的命。”

James眨眨眼，烛火在他眼中跳跃着，他的眼睛在幽暗的烛光中看起来和Rochester先生的眼睛一样是绿色的。“我…我想大概是这样的吧。”他说，有气无力地笑了一下，他的脸上依然流露出惊恐和难以置信的神色，“但是您没理由感谢我，Rochester先生，我只是——”

Michael。”年长的男人纠正道，走近了一点，“我听到你用这个名字叫醒我了，考虑到你刚才的为我所做的，我认为让你继续用我的名字来称呼我很公平。你救了我的命，James Eyre，这让你和我平等，无论社交礼仪是怎样的。”他十分确定地继续说：“所以从现在开始，如果你愿意的话，就不必再拘泥礼节再成我为‘先生’了。”

James觉得肺里的空气都被榨干了。当他意识到他的嘴不受控地张开的时候就闭上了嘴，现在，他能做的只是摇摇头。

“你不愿意吗？无论刚才的情况是多么令人恐惧”

“恐惧不会持续很久的，Rochester先生。”James很快回答道，他的声音很轻，近乎耳语，“我将您从一些危险中救出，是的，但是那不会让我感觉我就是您的救命恩人或者别的什么。只要我仍然是一个在您的管理下为您年轻的被监护人工作的人，请允许我拒绝称您为Rochester先生以外的称呼。”他坚决地表明立场。

Rochester先生被逗笑了。“那么只要这个晚上留在我的记忆里，James，我不允许这样。如果需要的话我要乞求你，叫我‘Michael’，那也是我的名字，是一样的。”

“那不一样！”James反驳道，有点生气，在他下意识地向前走近了一些的时候，他的手捏住衣角。“让我叫您的名字太…太亲密了，这不是我应该——或者说可以——将我和您放在一起。”

“应该或者可以，或许不是，但是你愿意吗？如果我允许的话你会愿意我这样亲密吗？如果我要求你这样做呢？”

Michael大胆地说着，一会儿，他们之间只隔着一个温暖的蜡烛，James的眼神在烛光中飘忽不定。

James不知该说些什么了。然后他慢慢开口道：“晚安，Rochester先生。”他逃离了房间，强迫自己不要回头去看Michael站的地方。

他的拳头依然握着，他离开后，Michael吹灭了蜡烛回到床上，他的心深陷在那个救了他命的年轻人身上。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Four

“Jennifer小姐？发生什么事了？”Zo?在例行打扫时停下来低头看着小姑娘问道。

金发姑娘叹了口气，伏在胳膊上用还是很生硬的英语小声说：“不久之后，Rochester先生又要走了。我不想他走，我会很想他的。”

这个外国人模样姑娘微笑着点了点头，把她的掸子放在桌上，低下身子与法国姑娘平视：“我理解你的感受，亲爱的。”她拍了拍Jennifer的膝盖，“你当然会想他，他就想你的父亲一样。但是他很快就会回来的，他总会回来的。”

“我知道，但就算是Eyre先生——”

“我怎么了？”James插话道，快速而随意地拿着用来教Jennifer的教案和书进了房间。他把它们放在小姑娘趴在的那个木制写字台上，单膝跪在她旁边。“啊，等等，有什么不对的吗？”

“我得走了，还有很多地方没打扫呢！” Zo?轻轻点了点头告辞了，西班牙式的深色头发随着她点头而摆动，让这二人可以单独谈话，开始上课。

只有人们二人时，Jennifer很小心地看着James，好像想要仔细检查他，读出他脑子里在想的什么一样。她圆圆的小脸神色温柔：“我正要说——”

“正要说。”James轻轻地纠正道。

“我正要说，”她不假思索地纠正道，“就像我一样，Rochester先生时候不在你也会想他吧。”

“不在的时候。”James再次纠正她，但声音却更温柔了。他慢慢起身，几乎转了半圈才坐到Jennifer旁边的椅子上。他叹了口气闭上眼睛，手指抚着额头，轻轻抚过那些浅浅的皱纹。“…我知道。我也很想知道我会有多么想他，即使我会尽最大努力不想。”

“为什么你不愿意想他？他是个好人，跟你一样好，Eyre先生。我关心你们两个，希望你们能相处得好。”Jennifer小声说，这一次James没有去纠正她的小错误。

“这些事情…”他筛选尽量合适的词语来表达自己，“没有那么简单。”他最后这样说道，放弃搜肠刮肚，试着简洁地说出。他叹了口气：“就这样吧，我们可以开始上课了吗？我想我们得先学数学——”

“他明天就要走了，”Jennifer说道，打断了James的话。他眨眨眼看着他，她继续说：“你会去为他送行吗？”

“嗯…Rochester先生吗?”

“是啊！还能有谁？”Jennifer咯咯地笑了，“他再一次离开的时候，你会去为他送行吗？”

“我…会的，当然。”James温和地回答，“但是这很重要吗？反正他很快就会回来的。”他毫不犹豫地改变了话题：“再来看你的数学吧，我想我们应该从这个乘法表开始——”

“十分有关系！”金发姑娘皱着眉头抗议道。

“‘十分有’可不是一个词，Jennifer小姐。”James温柔地小声说。他转移了自己的视线，盯着桌子角上的一个装饰羽毛。

Jennifer从椅子上站起来，手撑着桌子边，生气地跺跺脚：“Eyre先生！您怎么能这么顽固？这‘非常’重要，因为Rochester先生是这房子的主人，我们都应该尊敬他！所以你会去和他告别的，对吗？明天早上你会和我一起去送他的吧？如果你能去送并且告诉他你会想念他的话，他会很高兴的。”

“……你真是个意志坚定的姑娘。”James先是面带困惑地回应着，但是很快露出了微笑，一面点点头，说：“好吧，你赢了，明天我会去送他，祝他一路顺风的。现在我们可以开始上课了吗？”

Jennifer满意了，露出了胜利的笑容，她坐回椅子上，靠近写字台，拿起一只笔说：“好！我们开始吧！”

James只能摇摇头，冲小姑娘笑笑，因为这个小姑娘刚刚有多恼人，现在就有多可爱。

0o0o0

第二天，仆人们都帮着准备Rochester先生的旅程。他说这一次绝对比上次时间短，在回来的时候他会带着一些同事和朋友，并且会举办几个宴会。

当Rochester先生向他的马走去时，Jennifer抓住了他的衣摆，他停下来朝她笑笑，蹲下身和她平视，并允许她在他的脸颊上亲吻了一下，他虽然是一个喜怒无常的人，但绝算不上一个无情的人。

“再见，Rochester先生。一路平安。”Jennifer说，她的英语因为这些天不停地练习有了很大提高。

“谢谢你，孩子。我会很平安的。再见，如果事情都进展顺利的话，我这个月就会回家。”Michael回答道，他的目光越过Jennifer看着James，这让James很紧张，他的手在身后握在一起。Michael站起来，明显地，这次他是对James说道：“看来你是不会祝我一路顺风了？”

这次James明显地抖了一下，不安一步一步地走上屋子前面的泥土小路。他移开视线，又对上那双眼睛，随即又低下头。他轻轻咬住下唇内侧，又向前走，微笑着从身后伸出一只手和Rochester先生握手。

“一路顺风，Rochester先生。”

在所有人的注视下，年长的男人握住James的手将他拉到身边，用只有James能听到的声音说：“对你来说，我是‘Michael’，记住了。”Michael后退一步，放开了James的手，优雅地退后，“James，在我回来之前，帮我照顾好Jenny，好吗？”他露出一个短暂的笑容，James在下一秒几乎心跳停止。

当James重新开始呼吸时，Jennifer正高兴地冲他笑着，拉着他的手把他带回大宅里。James试着回忆起头脑清醒的感觉，然而，他的努力是徒劳的，即便现在Rochester先生并不在他眼前，他的形象依然在James脑中盘旋不去。

0o0o0

没人注意到James总是在窗户前徘徊，时常望着远处的地平线，也没有人注意到随着时间流逝他显得越来越焦急不安。

他最好的三条手帕皱得不像样子。它们总被捏在手里，或是胸前的口袋里，又或是在手掌和手指间不停地转换。他养成了压手指关节的习惯，好让它们不显得那样僵硬。他自己也没意识到他在做什么，好在别人也没注意。

所有人，除了Anne-Marie。

“有什么烦心事吗，Eyre先生？”她想要知道。某个在图书室的晚上，坐在她旁边的James，一连几个小时都没有真正用心看那些摆在腿上的书。

James抬起头，猛地靠在椅子上。“噢，啊，你好，你来了多长时间了？”

“很久了，亲爱的。”Anne叹了口气。她对年轻人摇摇头，说：“你的生日快要到了吗？”  
James看向一边。“已经过了，一周前过的。”

“为什么你不跟别人说呢？”Anne-Marie说，冲James摇摇手指，“我们本可以给你做蛋糕的，或者…”

“十九岁可不是什么重要的里程碑。明年我二十岁的时候我们可以做点什么特别的。现在我已经很满足了。谢谢你，你的好意我心领了，Anne小姐。”

她叹了口气。“我认为你说的有一点道理，然而自己的生日被人记住也是值得开心的。”她转过头打量着他。“天，很难相信你才十九岁，Eyre先生。你的脸和体型都非常成熟，看起来都像二十四五岁了。我希望这意味着你会逐渐地成长而不是很快地变老，不过，你的成熟显得正合适。你是个优秀的年轻人，Eyre先生。为什么你还没有去选一个未婚妻呢？追求过什么姑娘吗？” 

James有气无力地笑了笑，把书放在了一旁。他向前倾了倾身子，胳膊肘放在大腿上，双手随意地在身前十指交叉得晃着。“我现在对那些事不太感兴趣，说到这个，我也要问Rochester先生同样的问题。处于这样的年纪,又有这样的家产，他为什么不结婚呢？”

“他结过婚，那是好久以前的事了…但是他的夫人死于一场糟糕的流感。他们没有孩子，Rochester先生也没有再婚。”Anne-Marie静静地回答。她的脸色很悲伤，继续补充道：“她是我最好的朋友。Rochester先生想要保留对亡妻的记忆，就让我在这里作为他的仆人工作。我没法拒绝他。”

“哦，天哪…我很同情你的遭遇”James诚恳地说，“Rochester先生也是。”

她点点头，用抹布干净的一角擦了擦眼睛。 “是的，他失去了对女人的兴趣，现在我觉得他只是想要有人在他周围。当然，不是所有的时间。他喜欢一个人呆着，但是最近也会和Jennifer，你，还有一些仆人，比如说Zo?一起。他现在正跟一群绅士淑女打交道，可能等下礼拜或者他回来的时候他们也会跟着来。差不多就是这样。”Anne回答道，从椅子上站起来，“总之，你好好看书吧，Eyre先生。晚安。”

“晚安，Anne-Marie小姐。”James温柔地说，在她走之前他拉住她的手亲吻了一下，她冲他笑了笑。

“晚安。”她回答道，离开了图书室。皮制封面的书散发出特殊的香味，James又一次陷入思绪之中。

0o0o0

周围人太多了，James甚至还没有见到过Rochester先生。他昨天带着一众朋友回来了，而今天更多的人来了。大宅的下层人声鼎沸，觥筹交错，欢笑声不绝，有人弹琴有人合曲调唱着歌，言笑晏晏。

James压制着不礼貌的苦瓜脸，眼神放空地穿过散发着麝香、古龙水和香水味道的人群，呼吸着到处散发着的酒精气味。他从来没有过多关心过别的东西，除了闪亮的有着果香味的白葡萄酒和甜甜的起泡香槟。每个客人喝的都不一样，仅仅是因为这些气味，James便有些微醺了。

他挤开人群，找了一个走廊中间的烛光昏暗的小房间休息。他听到一个熟悉的声音，然后僵硬起来。Rochester先生正从另一条走廊里走过来，跟一位男士轻柔地说完话，给了他一个真诚的拥抱，转身，发现James就站在房间的中间。

然而，他们没法跟对方说话，因为一位女士跟在James后面进了房间，她手中拿着一个玻璃杯。“哦，Michael，你在这儿！你在这黑黑的地方干什么呢？快来吧，你可是主人，对吧？应该和灯光音乐在一起！”

“January，我——”Rochester先生试着拒绝，但James为这个美丽的金发女士让出路，让她挽住Rochester先生的胳膊。他们看起是在差不多一样的年龄，相差不过一两岁，那女郎确实非常非常可爱。如果Rochester先生对她有一点感兴趣的话James也不会奇怪的，特别是因为她称他为Michael，而他也毫不犹豫地用了她的名字称呼她，在James看来他们简直是天作之合。

James带着一种他绝对不会承认的嫉妒转身离开房间到了走廊上，他的步伐该死的快得像是在小跑。他深吸一口气，不停地想着‘我怎么能这么蠢？’或者‘为什么就算知道这样的事情会发生我还那么想他？’他回到卧室关住门，背靠着磨光的硬木门坐下来。

他本可以去图书室，但是那里肯定有别人了，这样顾虑来顾虑去，让James感觉自己跟个女人一般，他用拳头擂了一下地板。

“James？刚才的声音是你发出的吗？”门后传来一个声音，James的眼睛马上睁开了（甚至都没有意识到他把眼睛闭的这样紧）。他站起来转过身，打开门，冲外面的人眨眨眼睛。那男人微笑了。“晚上好，Eyre先生。”

“晚上好，Rochester先生。”James小声说，站到一旁让他的主人进来。Michael礼貌地关上了门，走向了放在一边的烛台。

“为什么不点灯，James？你是怎么在黑暗中找到路的？”Michael说着，从外套口袋里拿出一盒火柴，取出一根擦亮，点上了黄铜烛台上的蜡烛。“这样就行了。现在我能稍微看清你一点了。”他说。他把火柴盒装回口袋里，他转身看着James，他看James的目光让他的家庭教师屏住了呼吸，他的心脏好像又一次接受了奇怪的触诊。

“你应该在外面和你的客人在一起，Michael。”James说，这只是第二次他用他雇主的名字来称呼他，但是他不是出于喜爱而这样做。这样的称呼是为了出气，但是Michael并没有畏缩或者被他的语气刺痛，而是戏谑地翘起嘴角。

“他们对我来说不重要。”Rochester先生回答。他向前走了两步，James的手紧紧握成拳放在身侧，就像他平时在那高个子男人身边一样。“但是，你，很重要。”他停顿了一下，语气十分平稳，然后看着James说：“我不在的时候你想我吗？”

“不想。”James飞快地回答道。

回答得太快了。

Michael笑了。“James，你在说谎。”

“是又怎么样？告诉你在你走之后我有没有想过你，又有什么意义呢？当人们看不见他们曾经经常见到的人或者事的时候，总是会有想念，这是很普遍的现象。所以告诉我，Rochester先生，我有没有说实话这件事的重点到底是什么？就像你已经知道的，我完全没有想起你，当然也不会想念你。想念你意味着你会填满我的空间，也意味着想要你快点回来。这些都不是真的，所以一句话概括，我没有说谎。”这个十九岁的年轻人急促地说，他的脸颊感觉很烫（因为蜡烛，绝对是因为蜡烛），他的声音中带着自己不想要的喘息。

Michael垂下眼帘，他的目光在James脸上徘徊，映在他们身上的烛光变得更迷人了，James不得不后退一小步，来躲避对方的目光和那目光给他带来的兴奋感。

“我不争辩了。你是个技艺精湛的辩论家，James Eyre。但是我希望你想念我，或者渴望我，并且你确实想念我，这并不过分吧？即便是你千万想法中的一个一闪而逝的关于我的想法也好，或者是奢望我自己的确在你心中占了一部分，不管是多小或者不重要的空白也好。” 年长的男人喘息着说，他再次走近James，将蜡烛放到门右边的桌子上。

James的肩膀撞在了关住的门上，他甚至没有注意到这些，直到门把手撞痛了他的臀部。James盯着Michael，他能感觉到他的表情一片茫然，除了嘴唇的一角。他很庆幸，因为如果下腹部把那种心脏加快燃烧的感情表现出来的话，他会恨死自己的。

“我真的不明白，Rochester先生，”James小声说，他咬住嘴唇避免自己发干的嘴继续说下去。

他吞了吞口水，说：“你为什么要说这些？我是个男人，不是我看见的那个和你在一起的金发女郎，我也不像你的妻子，愿上帝拯救她的灵魂。你表现得就像，就像——”

“你知道我妻子的事情了？”Michael忽然说，他退回去，表情冷了起来，“…谁告诉你的？”

“Anne-Marie。”James老实地说，“她告诉我那位女士是怎样过世的，还有她和尊夫人是朋友。她也说了你从那时开始就对女性不感兴趣了。所以我再问一次，Michael：为什么是我？”他的语气非常严肃，他已经下定了决心。他现在知道他需要一个解释，需要弄明白。

“你与我从前认识的人完全不一样。”Michael平静谨慎地回答。眼睛扫过James的马甲，懒懒地伸手展平上面的褶皱，让James不禁颤抖。他们目光相接，烛光清晰地照亮了Michael脸上的阴影。“James，所以你现在知道我为什么会这样注意你了。”

James几乎要向诱惑屈服，想要将他们之间的距离拉近，但是不知为什么还保持着自控，鼻翼翦动着努力呼吸。“我想去睡觉了，Rochester先生。”他这样说着，好像这不过是个其他的普通夜晚和时刻，“请你回到你的客人们中间去，去注意别的异性而不是同性，让我一个人静一静吧。我们头脑都不清楚了。”

“如果我的头脑不清楚的话，我希望我脑中的迷雾永远不要散去。”Michael小声说道。“但是，”他摇摇头走到门边，此时James正在往另一边走去，“我尊重你的意愿，让你一个人呆着。晚安，James Eyre。”

James的名字这样从Michael的舌尖上说出来，他本人听着却没有感到一丝不妥，但是又让James的身体颤抖了，他的下腹因欲望而颤抖，他很快锁住了卧室门，将Rochester先生和别人都关在外面，脱掉衣服，爬上最安全的避难所——他的床。James用尽全力避免那些罪恶而浪漫的想法，正是关于刚才的那个在他房间里的男人的。

最后James还是向睡眠屈服了，第一次，他也不知道明天会有怎样的事情在等待着他。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Five

“你要见你的舅妈？就是你从前离开的那个？”Rochester先生难以置信地问，面对James的要求他轻轻皱了皱眉头。

“是的，只是去拜访一下。我会回来并且继续教Jennifer的，不会违背我们之间的约定。我舅妈病了，她让我回去，不管我们…”他清清嗓子，“以前有过分歧。”他说，这就是能描述他和他舅妈从前关系的最温和的词汇了。“她信里说有什么要交代给我的东西。”

“你要离开多久？”Michael问道，他的声音很温柔。

James声音温柔了一点。“大概两到三周吧，你不会想念我的。”

“我对此表示怀疑。”Rochester先生低沉着嗓音说道。然后在他的私人书房里，他用手支撑着背靠桌子，直接面对James，更大声而清晰地说：“我想你需要旅费吧？你还一直都没拿到工资。”

“呃，不…没拿过工资。是的，我需要一些钱回——”然后James自己闭嘴了。

“James？你说什么？”主人问道，他出于关心稍微弯下腰来。

James低头盯着他的鞋子，然后继续抬头看着Rochester先生刚毅的脸。“我刚才想说‘回家’，但是我发现我并没有把那座房子当成家。现在这个地方…才是我的家。我更加关心Jennifer，Anne-Marie小姐和Zo?小姐，而不是我那粗鲁的表和冷酷的舅妈。”

“那我呢？你不关心给你提供庇护之所的人吗？”

这句话中本该有冒犯之意，但James听不到。相反，他听出了些微的沮丧、好奇和打趣。“我当然关心您，Roch——Michael。”他准备说男人名字时注意到了他的目光，于是改口道，这让Michael一瞬间站直了，蓝绿色的眼睛里闪着光。“实际上您在他们所有人之上，因为我很感激您让我留在这里，给了我这份工作，还有一个由我教育，让我十分喜爱的姑娘。”

“但是？”Michael，听出了从James的语气中听出他没有说出口的词语，他抬起一边眉毛，示意他继续说。

James叹了口气，移开视线。“但是，我不喜欢想我到底有多关心你，我希望这次离开能让我整理一下思维。”他像一个出列的士兵一样突然转移了注意力，“现在，如果您愿意的话，先生，请允许我拿到我的工钱，然后下午出发。”

“说得对。”Rochester先生认同道，不再继续评论James的话，而是拿出了一沓钱。

“这…这太多了。”James看着那叠钞票小声说，“我还没有付出相应的劳动，这跟Anne-Marie刚开始告诉我的不一样。”

“我给你加薪了。Jennifer跟别人的时候从来没有学得这么快。”

“…你的意思是说，在我之前还有别的家庭教师？”James稍稍提高声调，额头上挤出一道皱纹。

Michael忍不住笑了一声。“没有，但是你好像需要一个答案。”他摇摇头，再递了递手中的钱，“我没零钱了。请你拿着吧，James；这是在你为我做了那么多之后我仅能回报你的一点点了。”

“您是说那天晚上扑灭了您卧室的火吗？我告诉过您那不是什么需要回报的——”

“不许跟我在这件事情上顶嘴，还有这些可恶的钱。”Rochester先生抱怨道，已经有点失去耐心了。James马上闭了嘴，从Rochester先生手中接过那些钱。“路上小心，James，一路平安。我很期待你的归来。” 正当James转身离开书房去收拾东西时，他听到年长的男人补充道：“这样一来的话，我希望你不要在你舅妈家蒸发了。想都别想。”

James疑惑地皱眉，几乎想转回去问问他的主人是什么意思，但是机会已逝，他只能走到走廊里。他的手中紧紧攥着那些钱，表情看起来十分孤独。

离开Michael Rochester先生差不多三星期？到底是什么让James认为他这么短的时间理清他的思维？他们之前发生的…只不过才是几个月，令James担忧的是他知道接下来事情的走向，他也希望他不知道，因为——看在上帝的份上——和另一个男人建立什么关系并不是什么品行端正的事情。

James想着如果大家知道这件事了，就忍不住发抖。当他把最后一件旅行需要的东西收拾好以后，他开始思考舅妈到底要告诉他什么事情，或者给他看什么东西。

0o0o0

“James…我…我知道我之前对你很苛刻，但是…现在我想做点正确的事情。”他的舅妈说道，她的声音微弱，身体也很虚弱，她所能表现出来的只有病弱和精疲力竭。她已是将死之人；医生也这么说。James来到这里一周了，一直照顾着她，还从镇上请来了医生为她诊断。他可以确定，他那冷酷无情的舅妈已经走到了生命尽头。“如果…我尊重你舅舅的遗愿。有些事情…我没告诉过你。你去我的信箱里，把写着你名字的那封信拿来。”

那是一份遗嘱。James的父母给他留下一座房子，但是他只要还在他舅妈的监护下，那么这财产就是她的。但是现在又回到他手中了，如果他选择接受，他便会十分富裕。

“Sarah舅妈，我可以说您这样做是玷污遗嘱。但我认为这句话也是低估了你所做的一切。”James冷冷地说，她麻木地点点头，用雾蒙蒙的眼睛看向了一边。她可能再过几个小时，或者几天，就要归西了。

“我认为你不用浪费感情想我，James。我们折磨了你，我知道。我的孩子们和我一样。我们对你很糟糕，但是一定程度上，这是我的错误，但是伤害已经酿成，对吗？”

“是啊。”James冷着脸回答道。他的目光似乎要在她的头盖骨上烧出洞来，这是在她的人生中第一次这样惧怕James。所以她移开了目光。

“James，请你拿走那座房子吧。想要什么尽管拿走。按照遗嘱它应该是你的，现在，我什么也做不了。”她气喘吁吁地回答，一边咳嗽着，James想她可能今天就不行了。

“舅妈，我做不到。我已经在别处有家了。请一位律师来，我要将我父母的老房子转交给您的孩子；他们可以更好地使用它。”他看她的目光如死灰，仍有一些同情。Sarah Reed已经从那目光中得到了她应有的残酷惩罚。“我是个孤儿，我并不是这个家庭的一员，现在亦是如此不是吗？并且说实话，我根本不想成为这个家的一员。在千里之外的另一个庄园里有一个更好的家再等着我。”

说完，他带着自信的步伐离开了房间。他感到过去压在身上的担子终于卸下了。即使他的舅妈在他身后烦人地嚷嚷着，他还是自顾自笑了。

第二天，他签了转让财产的合同，当晚收拾好行李，第三天早上，他的舅妈去世了，但James没有参加葬礼，而是直接出发回阔别已久的Rochester庄园。

0o0o0

“万岁！Eyre先生回来了！”Jennifer激动地光着脚跑出大宅，在James下马前扑过去抱住了他的腿。

James笑着下了马，将小姑娘搂在怀里，给了她一个深情的、大哥哥一样的拥抱，然后才把她放下。“这几个星期过得怎么样？”

金发姑娘咯咯笑着绯红了脸，将手背在身后，非常自豪地说：“我自己练习了英语！”

“是吗？那太棒了。”James回答，为她感到很自豪。他拍了拍她的头，她拉着他的手走回家里，甚至在他转身阻止之后，别的仆人依旧帮他拿行李。毕竟他自己也是仆人中的一员，而不是客人。

这天晚上他们一起吃了晚饭，这在Rochester庄园里是很罕见的，James发现Rochester先生和一个派对上的客人也来了。她叫January Ingram，在晚饭的进行中James越来越不喜欢她了，他想知道为什么她从聚会开始就一直住在这里，为什么她会坐在Michael右手边的首席位上，为什么他感到自己其实如此愚蠢地嫉妒那个女人，而且他本不应该这样的。

但是在整个晚饭期间，James没有错过Michael凝视他的时候。那是一种感觉不到的斜视，除非一方特别想被盯着。每当他们四目相对的时候就足够让James心跳加速的了。对于他自己来说，他想知道他亲爱的Rochester先生以后会不会提到这些。

等到James愿望成真没有花很长时间。第二天下午，James和Jennifer一起去庄园树林里长着野花的小草坪散步。James发现Rochester先生正在和January说话，她金色的卷发落在脸颊旁边，而Rochester先生很体贴地拂去那些头发，继续和她聊天。

被这样的景象激怒，James忽然转过身，让Jennifer去摘些花做成花束送给勤劳工作的Anne-Marie，他和他的主人有话要说。Jennifer耸耸肩同意了，试着用她那不谙世事的脑袋想着眼前可能会发生什么。她还从来没有听说过一个男人会在另一个男人面前忐忑不安，就像一对腼腆的恋人一样，所以她继续天真而无知地准备她的花束，按照James的指示摘了许多颜色鲜艳、开得正好的花。

January上了一辆马车。当车夫驾着这两匹马的车离开后，James跟在Rochester先生身后，走到房子后面覆盖着常春藤的墙边。“为什么Ingram小姐要离开？您不是要娶她吗？那不正是她留在这里的原因吗？”

Michael突然停下来，他在泥地里转过身看了James一眼，咂了一下舌头同时轻轻摇了摇头。“让我用一个问题来回答你吧：你为什么突然这么问，James？”

“仅仅只是好奇。”年轻人好像被冒犯了一样，胳膊交叉放在胸前反驳道，“所以您能友好地回答一下吗？我无意冒犯。”

“也许你没有，但是你有点命令我的意思，Eyre先生。你一定在被什么事情所困扰。”他似乎有点自鸣得意，James紧紧咬住牙关。

“现在唯一困扰我的，先生，就是您一点都不配合。求您告诉我，到底发生了什么？”

Rochester先生叹了口气，一手叉腰，一手整理他的头发。他抬头看着天空，声音带笑地回答：“如果你一定要知道的话，Ingram小姐是我的一个老朋友，可以这么说，我们从小一起长大。她的丈夫最近离开了她——准确来说是，抛弃了她，那个混蛋，但是她那时怀了孩子，现在孩子成了私生子。所以现在她刚刚从这一悲惨而不寻常的离婚打击中恢复过来，她儿子这个月在她姐姐家，她在这里和我住。我没有跟她约会的意思，更不要说结婚了。”

“不寻常。”过了一小会儿James重复道，“说得对。离婚是…嗯，完全的异端。我以前完全不知道有这回事。好在它不怎么出现，感谢上帝。”他叹了口气，后退一步，说：“我道歉，Rochester先生。我没有权利要求您告诉我这些，我也不知道我为什么会这么做。我同情Ingram小姐，希望她能过得好。”

他准备离开，但是Michael伸出一只手阻止了他，“等等。”

James顺从地停下，即便他拒绝转过脸看Rochester先生。他对着阳光中的云彩眨眨眼，看着Jennifer在隐约点缀着各色小花的草地间穿行，他几乎要向她微笑了。这想法一闪而过，因为他听到了Michael的声音，然后明白过来他为什么要呆在这儿。

“你就这样天真地不问问我到底是谁俘获了我的心和兴趣，点燃我的欲望？我想要和谁在一起，你真的不知道？”他大胆地问道，他的声音从身后不足一米的地方传来，这是这个家庭教师能承受的最近的距离了。

“我不知道。”James小声说着，他步伐缓慢而略显疲惫地走向Jennifer，她的手中拿了一大把各式各样的野花。

“我们可以把这些花拿给Anne小姐吗？”Jennifer问，看了一眼后面的监护人，看着他像风一样穿过了庭院，身影瞬间远去了。她继续盯着James，只是没有说出自己的想法。她到底知道些什么呢？Jennifer自己想道。毕竟她只是一个十一岁的小姑娘；她没办法完全理解这些大人们的事情，而且最不想变成一个马屁精。

“当然。我们回去找个花瓶倒上水，把花插好拿给她，好吗？”

“好！”Jennifer高兴地欢呼。她在James身边一路蹦回家，暗自庆幸没有问关于James和他主人的事情，因为她从可怜的James脸上看出来他无论如何也不会有一个合适的答案。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Six  
“James？等一下——James！James，求求你——跟我说句话！你都两周没跟我说过一个字了！”他大声喊道，终于在年轻人一个人在院子里溜达的时候捉住了他。

他们在一棵Michael很喜欢的多节大树边停下了脚步，在长凳旁打了个照面。Michael在James转身走掉之前搂住了他的腰迫使他停下。他的眼睛紧盯着James，而James刻意地别过头看着地面。

Rochester先生非常不高兴。在跟这个矮个子说话的时候，他的语调里充斥着恼怒和受伤：“我知道你肯定知道两周时间有多长，但是我还是得重申一下，是十五个白昼十四个夜晚。说实话，Eyre先生，用两周的时间来刻意避免见到这间房子的主人，并且不愿和他说一个字，确实是太长了。”他停顿了一下，松开James的腰，声音降了一个八度。“你为什么非要这样躲避？”

James艰难地抬起头跟Michael对视。太阳在云层里进进出出，微风吹动James深色的头发。“我没有躲避，Rochester先生。我只是专注于辅导Jennifer的学业，还有一些叫我去处理家里事务的来信，虽然我想离它们远一点。我也做一些家务事来尽力偿还您支付给我，而又超过我能力的那部分薪水。我没有多余的时间同您去图书室看书，也不能在在您出席晚餐时见到您。”

说完这些，他准备离开了，他觉得他已经用这几句话将他的意思表达的很明白了。

但是这样的回答完全不能让Rochester先生满意。他皱着眉再次抓住James，让他就呆在原地。“我不是这个意思，请允许我重述一下：你为什么无视我？而且是公然无视，我得补充一下。”他又变化了语气加了一句。

“我真的没有无视您，先生。”James反驳道，尽管他正因为男人被无视带来的负罪感而心跳加快。“我只是…”他叹了口气，又看向了一边，“想让自己忙起来，以免想入非非。”

“你为什么不让自己去想呢？”Michael质疑道，James抬起头来的瞬间恰好遇上Michael的视线。

“我不是没有感情的机器，Rochester先生。我能感觉到悲伤和愤怒，嫉妒和欣喜，能分辨对错，也能分清内疚、羞耻，还有爱。我跟别人一样有很多感情，您不要以为我感觉不到，可以随意玩弄我，或者无视这些感情，然后由此控制我。但是现在我可以告诉您，先生，我像所有人一样，有心，也有强烈的道德感，所以我要拒绝被您的过去和暗示戏弄！”James强硬地说，向前走了一步。

Michael眨眨眼，感到了瞬间的疑惑，然后缓缓地伸出手抹去James湿润的眼睛里流出的一滴泪珠，“我从没把你当作机器，James Eyre。你是一个神奇的人，一个让我渴望去了解的人。就让我成为你内心的一部分。”

他捧住James的脸，拉近了两人之间的距离。他的目光很平静，而且出人意料的温柔。James慢慢沉入他的怀抱，他眼神飘忽，蓝色的眼睛在他伸手覆上Michael的手时变得更蓝了。

Michael紧紧搂住他。“我真的很想成为你心里的一部分，James。我知道你一定在想些什么：我对你的感觉，和期待你能给予我一样感情的想法是…错误的。我讨厌用这个词，但是我认为这也是是最能描述你对同性相爱问题的想法了。确实，社会可能不会接受，我也永远不能和你结婚，但这并不会成为阻碍。长久以来同性恋者一直在躲躲藏藏，保守秘密。我们之间也许也会成为一个不能宣之于口的秘密，但是如果你接受我的话，我将会是最忠诚的恋人。我会因你而感到无上光荣，欣喜若狂。我会毫不犹豫地让你知道我对你日复一日的迷恋。”

James从他的语气中感受到了坚实可靠的力量。他开始冷静下来，坚定地答道：“你已经在我心里了，Michael。我不是有意的，但是你确实让我爱上你了。我不知道是否应该和你在一起，绝你，又或者不管警告地接受你。无论是怎样的情况，我关于你的那些情绪，真的，都回来了。”

Michael发出苦乐参半的笑声，混合着如释重负的叹息声。他捧着James的脸将他们的嘴唇贴在一起。James抬起手捉住Michael的衬衣袖子，他从来没有接过吻，像这样，饱含着无限的热情和浪漫的吻正在夺走他的呼吸。

亲吻是如此绵长。James的头脑已经完全沉浸其中了；Michael的胳膊搂着他的身体，他自己则环着Michael的腰，他们的胸膛透过衣服紧靠在一起。他们不停地亲吻着，中间停下来喘息的时候都要盯着对方，这样的雪球效应让时间好像都停了下来。

Michael的连鬓胡子蹭着James的下巴，他温热潮湿的吐息落在James的脸和脖子上，他的舌头温柔地舔舐着James，带给James从未感受过的古怪但又迷恋的感觉。这一切如潮水般涌来，对于James来说，他已经感到像在舞厅里一连跳了几个月的舞那样筋疲力尽，但是也最终他在扫除无数障碍之后找到了那位正确的舞伴。

“走吧，回屋里去。”Michael耳语道，他的声音显得很沙哑，带着吃力的呼吸声，James已经能从他自己的里听到他自己的心跳声了。“我已经等了太久了。他们大部分人今天都去城里了，剩下的人很忙，没人会打扰我们。求你，James。”

James能听出Michael是多么想要，或者说是需要，控制着他的那一部分已经热切地同意了怀中男人的想法。但是，还有一个问题是James潜意识中想要解决的。“我会给你的，作为回报，请你发誓让我成为你的唯一，就像我们已经私下里结婚了。我是遵守诺言的人，Michael Rochester。不管我做什么，我都会坚持到最后，包括爱情。这是我的信条，你知道的。”  
Michael点点头，温柔地笑了。“我知道。我尊重，也同意你的信条，James。除此之外，我不想任何除了你的人占有我的生活，所以我会很高兴这样的。” 他拉住James一只手一起往回走。“那么现在，你愿意和我一起去我的卧室吗？” 他这样说着，脸上露出了一个恶作剧般的笑容，眼睛反常地发出光芒，让James忍不住笑了出来；一切就这么让人微许紧张地发生了，James感到一点的目眩，但是这不就是应该发生的事情么？

James点点头，没有再多言地跟在他后面。

0o0o0

就像决堤了一样，现在所有的情感和行动就如同滚滚而来的水，迅速而不容拒绝地冲刷着他们。

所以无论他们中的哪一个人靠在台阶旁边的石墙上，小路的一段篱笆上，走廊的一根柱子上，在通往Rochester先生卧室路上的任何一个门，一堵墙上时，另一个都会给他一个吻（在匆忙之中留下各种印记），好像永远都亲不够似的。

如果有哪个女仆看见了什么，她知道最好不要告诉其他任何人。如果她看见了，自己知道就行，因为这不关她的事。不过显然没有人会发现什么。

他们把对方压在走廊的墙上，嘴唇热烈地贴在一起。Michael嘴唇的一小部分将James的嘴唇揉得更加艳红饱满。直到他们交换了主动权，Michael被压在了自己卧室的门上，他摸索着右手边的门把手，James正在吮吸着他脖子上脆弱的喉结。Michael喘着气，想要集中一下注意力，最后他终于摸到了门把手，他们两个人跌进房间。

James将门踢上，当他们挣扎着站起来的时候，Michael已经在忙着脱他们的衣服了，从外衣和马甲开始，匆忙地解开扣子，扔到一边。James尽力解开他的袖口，扒开宽大的衬衣时他已经搞定了James。带着粗重的喘息，他们倒在了床上，James跨坐在Michael身上，他们的上身一丝不挂，鞋子也不知道扔到哪去了。

他们交换了一个窒息的吻后，James喘息道：“所以现在我是你的，你是我的，对吗，Rochester先生？”然后他笑了，眼中被欲望覆盖，他身下的男人哼哼着表述赞同。

“对呀，Eyre先生，”他笑着回答，再一次开起了之前的玩笑。不过Michael已经不能忍了，所以他握住James的臀部将两人的位置换过来，嘴唇贴在他脖子下方，他长着胡茬的下巴蹭着James的锁骨。“现在安静点，james，让我取悦你。”

James听到这些粗俗的话之后轻轻呻吟起来，Michael的声音中带着粗重的喘息和浓浓的欲望。James享受着Michael的手抚过自己皮肤时的感觉，硬硬的手指和手掌轻轻地划过他的胸口，正如他从前只能一个人在深夜中想象的一样，那种感觉是如此亲密和温暖。他也热切地回应者，爱抚着Michael。

他们是恋人，但是无法成为夫妻。James知道这一点，但是他可以解决。他非常乐意，因为他们紧贴在一起的灼热的身体，肌肉和皮肤是如此相称。他想要从Michael的皮肤上感受更多，Michael发热的手滑到了他的大腿上，解开他的裤子，另一只手牢牢搂住他的腰，将他放回到床上。Michael的手摩擦到他的腹股沟时他呻吟出声。

“求你，Michael，别玩了。我们该进行下一步了。”James小声说着，他的语气中带有一点点要求的意味，让Michael低吼了一声，然后开始脱掉James该死的裤子。

“你是对的。”他粗暴地回答，已经开始不耐烦了。他飞快地将James从裤子的禁锢中解放出来，他自己也一样。所有的障碍都扫除了，在窗帘缝隙间透过的阳光中，他们终于坦诚相见，赤裸以对。

James扭动着，他胃部的神经翻滚着，应该是处于兴奋。他感受到畅通无阻的舒爽和强烈的欲望。他喘着粗气，将腿并住，身体靠进Michael怀里，好像在隐藏什么。

“Michael，”James在一个吻的间隙呢喃道，他的胳膊环住Michael的身体，手指抚摸着Michael的肩膀。“你知道我以前从来没有跟人这样过对吗？完全没有。”

“我知道，James”Michael温柔地回答，一边亲吻James的太阳穴一边抚摸他的皮肤，拨弄着他的髋骨，摩擦他的臀部，然后在James试图逃走时握住他的小家伙- -现在他已经因为刺激而完全勃起了，第一次勃起。“如果说可以对你有点安慰的话，我也没有过，之前的都是女人，所以对我来说也是第一次。放松点，我很高兴能这样做。但是现在，你快碰碰我。”

James吞了口水，点点头，闭上眼睛放松了肩膀。他抬起头依偎着Michael的下巴，用鼻子划过他的胸骨，一边将一只手臂弯在两人之间一边亲吻男人的胸膛。另一只手搭在Michael的腰上，慢慢回应Michael。

触摸某个人的私处是一件很奇怪的事情，但James喜欢这种感觉，享受着独一无二的感觉，享受着被允许取悦Michael Fairfax Rochester的感觉。在Michael的手开始加速时他呻吟出声，耸动着他握紧Michael的那一部分，同样试着触摸他。这样做一定差不多了，Michael把他的胯部向James手中送了送。

一些时候，他们的手会滑到一边去搂住对方，手指相缠，胳膊环绕，以一种生涩且更加隐秘的方式将他们的身体沐浴在甜美的快感和狂喜之中。

James已经无法控制自己，也忘记了怎样连贯地思考。他感受到身体里电流四处流窜，下腹部的灼热感带着血管中的火星飞舞，他的大腿和腹股沟点起了火。他大声地呻吟着，胳膊紧紧搂住Michael，指甲掐入Michael的皮肤。

Michael低下身，抱着James，给了他一个混乱的吻。“来吧，一起。”Michael的语调中充满爱意，让James的心狂跳起来，他们的身体同时喷射出了欲望。

他们把彼此带入了高潮后的失神中，Michael在狂喜中，嘴唇灼热地吐出James的名字。

他们回过神来以后，在Michael光滑微凉的丝质床单上移动时费了些功夫。他们的身体触到污点时又热了起来 。Michael毫不犹豫地将James搂在怀里，让James感到了前所未有的安全感和被呵护的感觉。更多的爱，甚至是最爱，虽然James的脑海里浮现了一丝被利用的冰凉的感觉，他知道想这种事情很荒谬，Michael是无法被超越的，他是这样爱他，James能感觉到。

“我们今天晚上可能没法去吃饭了。”James小声说，他已经被做爱之后的满足感和疲惫压倒了。

Michael气喘吁吁地笑着点点头，将James搂在怀里亲吻了他的额头。他闭上眼睛。“不，我们确实去不成了。不过没人会怀疑我的，他们会觉得咱俩其实在图书室。他们不需要知道真相，我们是安全的。睡吧，James，如果需要的话之后我会给你开小灶的。”

年轻的男人也轻轻笑了，闭上了他的眼睛。“您真好，先生，”他开玩笑道，“谢谢您。”

“任何时间我都会愿意为你做任何事，亲爱的。”Michael呢喃道，很快，他们就都沉入了梦乡之中。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Seven

令人惊讶的是，关于Rochester先生和Eyre先生的私人“婚姻”并没有发展到糟糕的地步，直到三个月后。他们还算是走运的，James想，因为这么长时间都没有被人发现，即使他们表现的都挺明显。

点破的是一个刚进入宅邸的不怎么忠诚的女仆，暗地偷窥着他们的之间的身体接触与眼神的交流，私下做了判断。一些关于同性恋丑闻的流言蜚语开始在农民与集市摊主之间传开，然后，立刻，有声望、资产和影响力的上流社会也知道了这些流言，而这一切足以使他们二人分开。

James从富有同情心的Anne－Marie那里听到了这个消息。她对他们表示出了不同于别人的接纳和理解。她看着这一对人儿坠入爱河，却一个字都没有说过。现在她无法忍受人们对她主人的诽谤了，所以她知道自己必须来通知一个坏消息。没有人有勇气直接面对Rochester先生的这些风流韵事，他们选择无视，不回应命令，也不为任何重要事情报信。James首先注意到这一点，当他去询问的时候，Anne是唯一一个乐意给他一个答案，而不是对他冷眼相待的人。

“我现在只能祈祷Rochester先生已经知道了这些讨厌的事情…或者说，缺乏…他应该说点什么。但是他没有。他关心你远胜于其他人，甚至他的被监护人。”她叹了口气，摇了摇头，将一只手放在锁骨上。她深吸了一口气。“我只希望在说了这些社会上的流言后我还能安然无恙，但是又能怎样呢？你也是…我们能做什么呢？”

谈话就到这儿了，James有了一个想法。犹如晴天霹雳，他感到恐惧正在侵蚀他的身体。他能做到吗？他能把他的想法付诸行动吗？太痛苦了，像枪伤麻痹一样，只是Michael不应该被他的同龄人嫌弃，也不应该被社会那样看待。James简直无法想象他们在经过他的身旁时会怎样对待他，一个小姑娘的家庭教师。不同于对待Michael，他们决不会冷眼相待；然而对于一个像James一样不值一提的人？他们会杀了他。情况就是如此。

就这样，满怀焦虑，James调节好表情，走过长廊，他的步子就像他是在一个斜面行走一般。他在Michael的私人书房的橡木门前停下，抬起门环轻轻地敲了敲。

“进来吧。”他的恋人低沉的声音传来。James吸了一口气，打开了门。

Michael看见James时开心地笑了。“啊，亲爱的，晚上好。”门一关上，他就这样说道。他起身迎接James，胳膊搂住了矮个子男人的腰。他俯身亲吻他，把烟管、书和茶都落在了火炉边。

James挪动了一下他的头来避开这个吻，使得Michael的嘴唇落在他的太阳穴上。

Rochester先生深深地皱眉，他松开James，眨眨眼。“出什么事了？你看起来心烦意乱的。你的脸——”他眉头紧蹙，以前从来没有在James的脸上见过这样困扰的表情。“James？”  
“Rochester先生，请坐下来。”James的声音低了八度，异常冷静严肃。他的内心在颤抖，每一个动作都让他感到心痛。

“‘Rochester先生’？我们又变成那样了吗？这样说你肯定很难过。”他试图开开玩笑，嘴角勉强弯了一下，但是很快垮下来。他不太常见的笨拙地坐下，脸色变得很焦虑。James没法直视他。“James，求求你，不要用那种表情吓我了。你能告诉我你为什么这么冷漠吗？我不喜欢你这样。现在的你就像一块山石一样，又冷又硬。”

James在壁炉边的椅子边缘坐下。他躲避恋人的脸看着别处。“人们已经在捕风捉影了，Michael。他们知道了我们的事，知道我们对彼此是什么感情。如果你还是忽视这一点的话，恐怕我必须让你知道一下了。”终于，终于，他抬起头，眼中含泪。Michael用深邃的眼神看着James的脸。“所有人都在回避你，这一切都是我引起的，因此，我有个想法。”

Michael站起来，走到James面前。他盯着James的眼睛。“想法？什么想法，James？”他必须要知道，他的嗓音低沉粗糙，充满绝望。

年轻人拼命想要保持镇定，他重重地吞咽了一下，目光滑向一边。“我要走了。如果我不在的话，他们就不能怀疑也没法证明我们的关系。他们会觉得这不过是一个可憎的谣言，或者是什么玩笑，误会，因为恋人是不会离开彼此的，对吗？所以我要离开，让您摆脱这样的耻辱和社会偏见。我来这里就是告诉您这件事，跟您告别。”他站起来，试图离开Michael身边。“Rochester先生，谢谢您给我的庇护，请代我向Jennifer道歉，她需要一个新的家庭教师，一个，更好的家庭教师。再会”

当他准备离开的时候，Michael拦住他的腰把他拽回来。他看着James的眼睛，将他的手包进他的大手。“你怎么能提出这种要求？你觉得我会在意别人怎么看我，或者说我会不会去他们的那些舞会和晚宴？我不在意，James Eyre。如果你认为我是一个物质的人，没有心的人，那么你或许是误会我了。”

Michael颤抖着深呼吸了一下。他低下头，额头靠在James胸前。他的手重新环住James的腰，把他抱紧。

Rochester先生继续说：“大千世界没有什么东西能与你相比。跟社会比起来我更想和你在一起。你是最珍贵精致的，James。而且…我一定要你在我身边。”他恳求道，抵着James平坦的腹部说着。他的灼热的呼吸透过了James的衣服。

眼泪落下来，James几乎要屈服了。“不，Michael，不——你不明白。我不能…真的不能…”他想要逃离，他拼尽全力想要挣脱出来。他在Michael怀中挣扎呜咽着，Michael的头温柔地靠着他，一遍一遍地恳求着。

“你说要离开，但这一切都不是问题，James，它们不值一提！我发誓，你在这里不会遭受任何损害。求你，James，求你——”James流着泪，离他远了一些，Michael感到自己心碎了，“——他们什么都不知道，我们可以好好解决问题，你也可以留下来——”

James转过身，抬高了声音，眼泪正在灼烧着他的脸。“那又怎样？活在谎言之中？装作我对你什么感觉都没有，只是午夜跑到你的房间去跟你幽会？我觉得这样不对，Rochester先生。我不能这样活着，过着两面派的生活。这样太难了，我希望事情有所不同——我多希望世界对我们这样的爱可以毫不关心，甚至是像Anne一样接受我们——但是他们做不到。人们很残忍，他们正残忍地对待你，我不能站在一边看这样的事情发生。所以，真的，再见也是永别了，Michael Rochester。”

他冲出书房，在有人出来阻止他之前撞开门跑过走廊和大门。

他听到Michael在后面追他，他听到有人在喊他的名字。

“JAMES！”

“Eyre先生！”

“先生！”

但一切都无法挽回。他拼命跑着，希望他的腿可以迈得更远。他穿过田野和城镇，最后他停下来，倒在一块岩石哭泣，感觉自己就像一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。他不能回去，为了Rochester先生和他自己，还有他的尊严和荣耀，他不能回去。他已经下定了决心，虽然做起来有困难。

还有他的心…从来都没有像现在一样痛过。他擦干眼泪，努力放松表情，他背靠着岩石，陷入了死一般的睡眠。他绝望，心寒。此刻又天寒地冻。

0o0o0

James醒过来的时候，发现自己在一个小木屋的厨房里，身上盖着毯子。厨房里有一位女士和两个看起来并不相像的年轻男孩。这位女士名叫Rose，两个男孩分别是Lucas和Caleb，是领养来的兄弟。他们还有一个"弟弟"，名叫Nicholas?Rose开办了一所学校，专门收那些无家可归的孩子来上学。

他们询问他的名字。他犹豫了。“James…McAvoy,”他编了个名字，这样比直接说实话容易多了。他强迫自己露出笑容，把身上的毯子裹了裹。“如果是你们办的学校的话，我想我能帮助您教学。我之前在一座庄园里给一位年轻小姐当过私人家庭教师。”

“噢，太棒了！”Rose欢呼，Lucas和Caleb也非常赞同这个主意。他们上前和James握手，欢迎他来到这个家庭。

现在的情况大概就是这样了，与童年时保守虐待的家庭，他刚刚离开的美满的家庭都不一样的新家。

0o0o0

“我可以进来吗？”Rose有礼地问。James刚下了课打扫完教室，他微弱地笑了笑。

“当然了。怎么了？”他一边摆放好东西一边问。

“那个…你来这儿已经半年多了，现在，我想你已经差不多适应了吧？”这位赤褐色头发的女士小声说。她小心地在教室里走动，拿起一些活页纸放在了James的桌子上。她站在旁边，注视着一个打开的抽屉，从里面抽出一些纸张，问：“这些是您的吗？”James停止擦黑板，转过身来看着她。他脸红了。“哦，啊——是的。是的，是我的。”他回答道，走过去拿走了那些画，“就是些涂鸦，我不是什么专业的。”

“不，不如Michelangelo，但是画的也很不错。可是您干嘛要藏起来呢？”Rose很好奇，她没发现James的呼吸在听到这位意大利画家名字的一部分——Michael——时加速了。

James清清嗓子，把那些画放回抽屉，继续擦黑板，把那些数学问题和草体的板书擦干净。“这些都是私人的。我比较喜欢自娱自乐。并且，我更喜欢阅读。”

Rose小心翼翼地看着他，点点头说：“啊，我明白了。我想我得准备走了。不过…您在这里过得还比较舒适，对吗，McAvoy先生？”

James点头：“啊，是的，我在这里很好，谢谢您，我喜欢我的学生和课堂，还有您的家。那真的非常…棒。”

“我觉得您还是在想念您离开的那个不愿意提及的地方，不过我不会多问的。日安，McAvoy先生。”

“…日安。”James在Rose转身离开校舍时小声说。他坐到椅子上咬住下唇，叹了口气。

他真的看起来有那么不开心吗？他觉得他跟这里的人都相处得很好，也很好地适应了三个领养男孩的哥哥这个角色。就像Rose小姐的另一个儿子一样，即使他现在已经二十岁了，Rose也不过二十六岁。还有，他也想过……

James觉得他真的已经开心起来了。只是他忘记了一个人如果不满足是不会感到幸福的。他已经安顿下来了，但是这不会像他曾经的日子一样给他带来欢乐。

那些和Michael Rochester在一起的日子。

James强忍住鼻子一酸的感觉，他深吸一口气，努力忍住眼眶中的泪水。然后他站起来，收拾好东西，回家。回那个有Rose, Nicholas, Lucas, 和Caleb的家。回那个他已经住了大约半年的家。

回那个没有Rochester先生的家。

0o0o0

冬天来了，Ross很奇怪地观察着James的举动。

她在James站在他的房间门口跟她打招呼的时候就已经开始怀疑了。他的表情很兴奋，就好像他看见了某个他想见的人一样。

（又或是他之前见过了。刚才James坐在壁炉边暖和的摇椅中，又困倦又朦胧地陷入了白日梦中，梦见有人正在敲他的门，当他起身去把门打开的时候，Michael就站在那里，雪从他衣服上落下来，他穿着James离开那天的那件衣服，就像是回忆里的画面一样。他们热情地吻在一起，互相说着“我爱你”。但是当他从小睡的迷茫中醒来，真的去打开门的时候，是Rose，只是Rose。）

“您知道吗，我今天去集市，听到一件很奇怪的事情，一位名叫Rochester的先生正在找JamesEyre。我知道我这里有一位James，但他叫McAvoy，不是Eyre。”她停顿了一下，在壁炉边的一把椅子旁坐下。“关于JamesEyre还有一个奇怪的消息，他似乎放弃了一大笔财产，把它们给他那些本来没有继承权的亲戚。他自己去给这位Rochester当佣人。可是要这些亲戚把财产交还给他，让他富有起来。难道不是一件理所当然的事情吗？可是现在他们到处都找不着他…”

Rose一直很敏锐。她看着James，走近到他之前坐的位置对面。James低下头，手放在大腿上，手指交叉在一起。“…所以您接下来要怎么做呢？” 

“我想这位JamesEyre应该回到他主人那里去，或者去找那些对他有所亏欠想给他财产的亲戚那里。任何一种，都能让他得到最好的幸福,而不是为了他人过得更好。当其他人完全不在意你是否幸福时，选择活得痛苦是很荒谬的。幸福是会蔓延的，你应该明白。”Rose一边评论道，一边起身准备离开。“也也没什么，我只是想跟您分享一下这件事。晚安，McAvoy先生。”

“晚安，女士。”他小声回答。

“噢，James？”

“嗯？”

“我发现你的姓是苏格兰的，但是你几乎没有苏格兰口音。”Rose微笑着说，她在出门之前冲James眨眨眼睛，然后就离开了。

James不确定发生什么，但是他比较乐意去往好的方面想。不会有糟糕的事情的。

0o0o0

“James，如果这些话说的不算太早的话——”Rose开腔了，但是说到一半停了下来。现在已经是吃完晚饭，别人都已经准备睡觉的时间了。现在还是早春，空气微凉而清新。

他冲她笑了笑。“不会的，Rose小姐。您在想什么？”

“我希望您能跟我走。男孩们都要搬出去了，我把学校交给了我妹妹。我希望您和我一起。我计划去法国，我知道您和我一样会说法语。”她结结巴巴地补充道：“还有，我希望，如果可以的话，如果您和我一起，我们可以结婚。”

“结婚？”James低声说。他清了清嗓子，咳嗽了一声。“可…可是，Rose小姐——我不是只像您的弟弟或者儿子一样吗？我觉得这样就足够了，我从未想过要引诱您，如果我这样做了——”.

她摇摇头。“不，不，您没有引诱我。我知道您没有对我想入非非，只是把我当做女主人而已。但是请您想想，如果我们单独在一起的话，会不会发现彼此的另一面？您可能会像我爱您一样爱上我。McAvoy先生，您会仔细考虑一下的，对吗？”然后她将手覆在他的手上。

James也摇了摇头，没有回答。“我想我得去睡觉了。”他小声说到，很快离开了房间。

这天晚上，他一遍遍地做着自我斗争。他想要知道远远地离开英格兰和关于Michael Rochester先生的一切会不会是更好的选择。每次想起Rochester先生都会让James感到心痛，更别说是听到或者看到什么能勾起关于那些他们还在一起的时光和回忆的东西，那都会深深地刺痛他。

内心斗争了好几天，看着周围的人都收拾行李，跟他拥抱告别以后，James最终有了答案。

他和Rose一起出去，走过小路，手中拿着二人的箱子。在距离房子和马车都有了一半距离时，James突然停住。.

“有什么不对的吗？我还以为您已经下定决心了。”Rose说道，可爱的脸上显示出不安。

James叹了口气，摇了摇头。“我确实以为我已经下定决心了，Rose。真的。但是您知道我的秘密，对吗？你早在几个月之前就知道了。我就是James Eyre，不是James McAvoy。我属于别的地方。”

她看上去很失望，还有一点反应不过来的样子，但是她坚强地点点头，忍住眼泪。“是的，是的，我早就预料到了。去吧，James，回到您心爱的主人身边去吧。”

James很紧张。“您怎么知道我爱着他？”

她强颜欢笑，表现出理解的样子。“为什么呢？因为它都在你脸上写着呢。”她伸出手摸摸他的脸颊。“去吧，在你回到他身边之前，不要停止你的脚步。把东西带好。”她示意了一下James右手中的黑色箱子，“我来拿走这个。”她从他的左手中拿过她自己的浅棕色箱子。“祝您好运，Eyre先生。”

他俯下身，在Rose的脸颊上亲吻了一下。“谢谢您，Rose。您真是一朵荆棘中的玫瑰。如果是别人的话肯定已经讨厌我，或者是要跟我划清界限了。”

“那可不是我。”她毫无幽默地笑了笑，眼泪顺着她的脸颊流下来。“男孩们也不会的。他们通过我听到关于您的消息的时候肯定会想念您的。答应我一件事好吗，James？偶尔联系一下他们吧。特别是Nicholas，如果可以的话，他很尊敬您的。”

James点点头，他的眼睛也有些湿润了。“一定。Rose ，再见。”

 

“再见。”

他准备离开了。他和Rose一起走向马车，无言地帮助她整理好东西，然后找到一辆能带自己回到Rochester庄园的马车。他没有停下。他一直走，直到他到了通往房子的林间小路。  
他跑过去，想象着直接穿过大门，扑到Michael向他敞开的怀抱中。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Eight

等待James的不是Michael的怀抱，是已经烧尽了的往前美轮美奂的宅邸。

他的下颚微微张开，不愿相信眼前的景象，仿佛神志已经抽离了身体。“不…不可能…”他发出微弱而嘶哑的声音，仿佛说话人并不是自己。他只能失魂落魄地走进这片焦土。

James走进这些被烧地支离破碎的漆黑的建筑中，感到自己被疏离、渺小和笨拙包围着。 他从中走过，捡起被烧坏的熟悉的书本，最终跪在那曾经是前厅的地方。

他不确定自己在个冰冷的地方呆了多久，在一堆砖石中独自伤心，落下的眼泪打湿了地面。他透过半垮的房顶看着天空，忽然涌上一股失落。像是曾经吞噬这大宅的火焰，他心中的火焰也已经熄灭了。大量这些地方的时候，他早已搞不清过去了多久。

又过了很久，James听到了慢吞吞的脚步声。他抽抽鼻子从地上站起来的时候，发现太阳比他记忆中的位置已经低下去很多。他转身，在门道看见了Anne-Marie，烧焦了的窗帘被别在一边。

“James Eyre！”她非常惊喜地叫道，“真的是你！我看到有个人从马车上下来，但是我没想到——” 她注意到他脸上悲恸的凄凉无助的神情，“噢，万能的上帝，”她小声说，“过来这边，好吗？”她说道， “过来吧，亲爱的。”

James不需要被问上两遍，尽管她确实说了两遍。他在她再次说话之前就靠进了她怀里，用头抵着她单薄的肩膀。她肩膀上的骨头磕人，但在此刻显得温暖可靠。James没有再哭泣，他因为身体发冷正在发抖，料峭的春寒冲刷着他的脊背。

Anne-Marie暂时没有用事情的真相来压倒他。她只是站在那里，像海绵吸水那样接纳着他的痛苦，隔着衣服安抚着他的后背。他穿了很多衣服，但还是感到非常寒冷。Anne-Marie慢慢将他从僵硬的状态中带了出来。

“来吧，亲爱的，跟我走。我有事情要告诉你。我知道有一个非常想见你的人。”她温和地说。James靠在她肩膀上点点头，然后拉开适当的距离以便能走在她旁边。虽然他的胳膊还是搂着她的腰，她也没有从他肩膀上移开胳膊。

他们穿过房子，退出大门，即便房子里还有很多倒塌的墙可以作为便捷的出口。奇怪的是，这些门似乎是专门被保留下的进出口，勉强维持着房子的名头，因而没有被那些意外导致的捷径所代替。

“那么…你有什么事情要告诉我？”James小声说。

“不是现在，亲爱的，还不是时候。”Anne告诉他，“我们先去我在山坡上的小屋，就在那儿。我先去煮点茶，然后再把这件事告诉你。”

他僵硬地点点头。他实在是太疲惫了，几乎难以忍受等待的过程。这种感情一时没法理清。

他们到达了她家，被久违的炉火的温暖而舒适地包围着。Anne-Marie从厨房里叫来一个人，James见到了稍微长大一点的Jennifer。她尖叫着冲上来拥抱了他，紧紧搂住他的脖子，用她花瓣一样娇嫩的嘴唇蹭过他的脸颊。

“James先生！我真的太想念您了！您过得还好吗？”她问道，她的英语水平已经让James刮目相看了。已经过了几个月，将近一年，James没法说他没有这样的期待；毕竟她是这样聪慧的法国小姑娘，而且十分美丽。

“Jenny，你看起来真让人惊讶。”James笑了，抚摸着她稍长了的金色卷发，“你现在是个淑女了，对吧。”

她微笑了。“我是啊。Anne小姐一直对我悉心照料。听我的发音，我的英语是不是棒多了？”

“当然。”James赞赏道。他捧住Jennifer的头，把她抱到自己面前，吻了吻她的额头。她轻轻扶住他的胳膊以保持平衡。

James放开Jennifer，他皱着眉摸了摸她的手。“…这是什么？”当他发现那道蜿蜒在Jennifer的小臂和手的一侧的长长的伤疤之后，他气喘起来。

她揪住袖子，将胳膊藏进衬衣里，将胳膊放在身侧，快要背到了身后。“火。Rochester先生——”

“我想我来告诉他会比较好，亲爱的。”Anne-Marie温柔地打断了她的话，将手放在Jennifer她一侧的肩膀上。“你快去拿些吃的来，我想Eyre先生在经历了长途跋涉之后一定饿坏了，”她说，“差不多是晚饭时间了，把我们今天从市场上买回来的鸡肉用平底锅煎一下，再拿点早上做的面包来就更好了。”

“好的。”Jennifer向James行了一个屈膝礼，“待会儿见，先生。”

Jennifer一离开，Anne就隔着一个小圆餐桌在James面前坐了下来。她将手合拢放在木制桌面上，垂下眼睛。“如果你不介意的话，我就开始讲了。”

James摇摇头，向前倾了倾身子。他甚至没法继续端起茶杯来。他一定要听，他告诉自己。他需要知道发生了什么。“我当然不介意。如果可以的话请告诉我，我不在的时候发生了什么，Anne-Marie。”

她叹了口气，咬了一下唇。然后抬起头开始讲述。

“那时候是二月末了，一个很冷的晚上，干燥多雾。厨师们熬夜为我们做热巧克力。那天没有下雪，但是有很多冰。我们有在睡觉之前先用暖炉暖暖被窝的习惯，但是有一个人忘记了移除暖炉，而且恰好有一个厨师忘记把厨房里的火灭掉了。

“一个女仆的床被点着了，还有厨房里的一些木材也烧了起来。火势蔓延了整座宅子，而当我们意识到着火的时候已经太迟了。很多人都受了伤，三个人死了。”她接着说道，用围裙擦了擦眼睛。她吸了吸鼻子，继续说道：“Zo?，上帝保佑她，她穿过整座房子让我们快跑，这太让我太不解了，她很可能会受伤！幸好她只是看起来有点儿晒伤。

“可是Rochester先生一直都不那么容易被叫醒。我甚至没有发现他在一片混乱中没有出现，直到一切都太迟了。他现身后，我们都没有看到Jennifer小姐。我吓坏了，尖叫起来，差不多要再冲进火海去把她救出来。但是Rochester先生拦住我，他自己冲了进去。

“他找到她的正是时候，她伤的不重，治疗也来得及。他把Jennifer带出来的时候，房顶上的横梁和砖头一起掉下来了。这些东西挡住了他的路，他就只能站在那里，能看见模糊的剪影，无法逃出，只能…努力扑灭他周围可能围上来的火。”

Anne-Marie摇摇头。James感到心脏被揪住了，喉咙阵阵发紧。他无暇感受刺痛的眼睛，发堵的喉咙，眼泪扑簌簌地落在他放在大腿上的手上。

麻木。他已经完全麻木了。

前女仆接着说：“在消防员带着水桶和梯子来之前我们什么都做不了。他们又救出来一些人，也带出了Rochester先生。他看上去很糟糕，我简直无法直视他。尤其是他的腿，惨不忍睹。”

James突然站起来。“他在哪里？”他问道。坟墓也好，他的什么都好，无论恋人留下的什么东西都好。只要让他以某种方式再次见到那个比自己大男人，什么都可以。

Anne叹了口气，她的气息颤抖。“先吃点东西吧，James。你需要一点力气。”

他跌回到椅子上，安静地点点头。“你说的对。很显然你是对的。”他依旧很麻木，这样小声回应着。

Jennifer随后进了房间，她的手中端着一个托盘。James尝不出食物的味道，几乎没法分辨他咀嚼的东西是什么。他喝了点温温的茶把食物咽下去。

Anne-Marie很满意James吃了不少东西。她站起来，朝James伸出手。James拉住她的手，也从椅子上站起来。“他在那棵树那里。你最喜欢的那棵树，以前他骑马过去找你的时候你就在那里看书。”

 

回忆如此鲜明的涌入他的脑海，恍如昨日重现， James闭上眼睛在头脑中回放着那些场景，一边一个人慢慢走着，一路上触摸着栅栏，从Anne的小屋走向庄园边缘被小溪穿过的树林。

0o0o0

“这样不是很完美吗？”Michael欣喜地说道，他骑着一匹母马走在一条才修了几个月的临时的小路上，小路上光秃秃的只有些靴子踩出的印记，Michael就这样骑着小跑的马走过来。他示意了一下天空，草地，还有空气。“英国的阳光，即使在夏天也很新鲜温暖。我最喜欢在这样的日子骑马了。”

James点点头，走向马匹和骑手，双手紧紧绞在一起，放在身后。 “是啊。美好的一天。不过我还是想趁此机会多看看书。”他这样说着，抬头朝年长的男人笑了笑。他从背后伸出手，拿着一本小说翻阅了一下。他“可是这样的日子啊，Rochester先生…如果没有一点阴暗和秘密的话也是不完美的。你看见地平线上的云了吗？雨快要来了，而且很可能是一场雷雨。”

 

Michael一半微笑一半皱眉。“是这样吗？”他抬头望向前方，斜视着太阳，试图找到James说的那些云。他的脸色放松了，靠在在继续小步走的马身上。“啊，是啊，不过我想这是公平的；像这样灿烂完美的日子都是稍纵即逝的，我本该知道的。”

 

James点点头表示同意。他一只手搭在Michael的大腿上，也望向远处。Michael使马匹缓步前行着。“是的，但是Rochester先生，我非常相信你和它们一样都是稍纵即逝的。像我不在的时候一样，你总是出门。就像这样，你这个太阳离开我们之后，就会带来乌云。Jennifer和我，还有近一半的仆人，在你离开的那些日子都很想念你。”

“是这样吗？”Michael又重复问道，他的声音和蔼而毫无保留，就像新生鸟儿的胸脯一样柔软。“那么我就不走了。”他用同样的语气说道，拉住了他的马。

 

James马上微笑了，他把头靠在Michael的腿上，在男人的膝盖上啄了一下，然后抬起头走向他们的那棵树，那棵James倚着它读书，Michael用它拴马的树。

0o0o0

当James再次睁开眼睛的时候，他正站在桥上。他看见一个带手杖的身影，就坐在他们树下新做的长凳上。但是他没有抱着太大的希望。他深吸了一口气，稍稍屏息，吞咽了一下，再从鼻子里呼出来。

他探步走过桥，越过小溪，走到对岸那棵树在的略微倾斜的小山坡上。当他最终走上前去，他的呼吸猛地一紧，几乎要被血管中流过的感情所带来的眩晕感弄昏过去。

Michael Rochester就坐在那里，背靠着树干，两腿分开，手中拐杖拄在两腿之间，他的头向后倾，闭着眼睛正在小憩。他的左小腿处有一个肿块，他的手上戴着手套。James才将他听到的事情和眼前的场面对上了号，Michael的腿伤得很重。他一定受了严重的烧伤，但是上帝没有毁掉他可爱的脸庞。

James又走近了一些，他脚下的一根小树枝被他踩断了。

Michael猛地痉挛了一下，转换坐姿，背部抬起来，紧紧抓住他的手杖。他眨眨眼睛，努力认清眼前的景象，他的眼睛最终紧紧地落在James的脸上。

出乎意料地，这个年长的男人摇摇头，移开视线。“太棒了。现在我的眼睛也开始和我开玩笑了。烟到底把它们熏得有多糟糕了？”他低声，悲戚地自言自语。他从胸前的口袋里拿出他之前从不需要的眼镜，然后站起来伸展了一下，无视James，一跛一跛地离开这棵树。

“Michael！”James大喊到，几乎感到是被冒犯了。“你怎么会觉得我是你脑子里想象出来的幻觉？我就在这里！”他在Michael的身后怒吼道。

Rochester先生已经停下了脚步，极困惑地盯着年轻的男人。“…James，是真的…你真的在这吗？”

“是的。”James嘶哑着声音说着，语调中带着坚决。他抑制不住眼泪夺眶而出，向Michael飞奔过去，抓住他的衣领站在他身前。“我是一个蠢货：我就这样离开了，在火灾的时候我没有在你身边，让你认为——”

在前家庭教师再开口说一个字之前，Michael就吻住了他的嘴唇，带手套的手抚摸着他的脸，另一只手则丢下手杖圈住了James的腰。他们结束这个让James几乎窒息的吻时，Michael回答道：“我不在意，James。只要你回到我身边，我不在乎你干了什么或者是去了哪里。你现在在这里，在我能触碰到的地方，这才是我关心的。”

James想哭，他差不多已经要哭了。他踮起脚尖，亲吻他的脸，丝毫不顾及Michael下巴上胡茬粗糙的触感，已经厚到可以称为小胡子的地步了。他亲吻Michael，发出小小的声音，几乎高兴地抽泣起来，他终于回到了从来不该离开的那个男人的身边。

他触过Michael的眼睑，前额，太阳穴，脸颊，下巴，下颚，鼻子，当然还有嘴唇，用吻来代替抚摸。他不在乎他表现的可能有多蠢，也不在乎有人可能正在看他们。Michael是属于他的了，无论是现在还是未来，这就足够了。

James同样回报他以忠诚的承诺；永远在这里，永远属于Michael。

“你说得不对，James Eyre。我不是那个稍纵即逝的人，你才是。但是现在我重新得到你了，我要拴住你，让你永远留在我身边。”Michael耳语道，将James的头靠在他胸前，不留一点缝隙地紧紧搂住他。

James只能点头反抱住他作为回应。他甚至说不清他想要什么，他期待什么，但是他全心全意地爱着Michael。他选择以另一个亲吻作为回应，让这个吻作为他承诺的见证。

全文完


End file.
